Betrayal: An Assassin's Tale
by Kuzoa
Summary: The tale of the Assassin Cross, Silent Storm, on a pursuit for the knowledge of revival for his dead friend, Decipher. He had betrayed him, because of a request given to him by a mysterious gypsy, and thus, killing him. Now he is entangled in an attempt t
1. Decipher?

**Disclaimer**:

Ragnarok online: I don't own it, let's get it straight. I just play it that's all

Characters: Yup. I own them. I used some of my friend's characters, and some are completely made-up. I just tweaked their jobs a bit;; they're only 2nd jobs as we don't have 3rd jobs in pRO yet.

Anyway, just enjoy my very first fanfic

It was night. Silent Storm and his best friend, Decipher met at Prontera at the usual 11pm. They met at there usual spot beneath the castle of Prontera. They shared their misadventures as usual, and traded items. This would be the perfect time as the town was asleep, not even a thief was awake to just appear out of nowhere and snatch their goods. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Very unusual. They seemed to be getting louder. They walked briskly as to avoid anyone hearing their steps. They went over ground and saw a whole bunch of assassins, who seemed to be raiding the town.

"Decipher! Look!" Silent Storm whispered to his friend.

"Whoa! Those are a lot of assassins! How are we suppose to get outta here??"

"I have no idea."

Silent looked around for a way to escape. Then he saw it. A ladder on the walls of Prontera.

"There! We just have to climb that ladder and get back to Izlude! You can go back to Geffen tomorrow." They quickly ran toward the ladder when an assassin blocked their way.

"Where do you think you're going? And what's a novice doing out at a time like this huh?" the assassin menacingly said

""a" novice?? Decipher! I don't think he sees you! Run! I'll be okay!" Silent whispered.

"But Silent, what about you? They'll do something horrible to you!"

"It's okay! I don't care! One of us is better than the two of us! You can tell people in authority about this! Go! Hurry! I'll distract him!"

"Alright!"

"Well!? Why aren't you answering me!? I asked what you were doing at this time of the night!" The assassin shouted.

"I…..I……I was taking a stroll through Prontera."

"You liar! You're coming with me!" and he grabbed Silent and carried him away. Decipher could only watch as his friend was being taken away. Powerless to stop it.

**-10 years later-**

"Quickly! Just make him drink the poison for heaven's sake!" Silent's acquaintance, Seviatrem said hastily.

"I'm working as fast as I can! Be patient!"

and after a few minutes, the poison was ready, and he made Loial, their target, drink it. Instantly, his breathing stopped. He was dead. Their mission was accomplished.

"Hurry! We've gotta get back to the guild before the officials or someone get here!" and they sprinted off, back into the dessert, from whence they came.

They finally arrived at the guild, where Silent's mentor, Faquir, commented him of his great and as he would usually say, "artistic" way of assassinating people.

"Great work! I just love how you work so diligently, killing the person without a trace!"

"Thanks!"

Suddenly an assassin barged through the door, panting. He was the watchman of the guild.

"Master Faquir! The knights have arrived! It seems their leader, Loial, has been killed. They suspect WE did it! I mean it's not like we did it right?"

"Well…………"Silent Storm said.

"Y-You did it!?" the watchman said, shocked.

"I was given a task to assassinate him! And you know me, I NEVER turn down a request! Besides! What are a few knights! We are assassins! We have a few tricks up our sleeve!"

"Y-Yes, whatever!"

"Ok listen up people! We do our usual! Attack from behind! Wait for them to go in the temple, and when they don't see anyone, we kill them! Every single one! If the pronterans find out about our strategy, we, or rather I, have to think of another strategy and you know I don't like to think very hard! I'm a, how should I say, a "happy-go-lucky" person! Ok, cloak! cloak! cloak!" and they did.

The assassin temple was like a ghost town. The knight arrived, glaring at the temple with rage.

"Those bastards! They'll pay for the death of Sir Loial!" one of them shouted.

And then they entered the temple, not knowing the death that these walls reek, this was a place where many, countless people have died. This was like the Bermuda triangle to the Pronterans, they never know what happen to the knights, priests and crusaders they send there. They slowly opened the door. It was dark. Pitch black. And nothing in sight.

"Hm? There's nothing here!" one of them said

"No, we musn't give up! They're probably deeper inside!" another one replied.

They ventured deep into the dark temple, not sure how they would ever get out, but thinking that at least they would avenge their "Sir Loial", or at least they though they would. Suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed one of them, then the assassins revealed themselves, killing one knight as they did.

"So? You thought you could kill us assassins huh? Think again!" and he brutally stabbed one of them in the eye.

"You thirsty? Here! Have a drink! I'd rather poison you than kill you with my infiltrator. I hate getting blood stains on my clothes!" Silent Storm boastfully said to one of the knights and forcefully made him drink his deadly poison.

After all the knights were killed, they all cheered. Now came the irritating part. Dragging their victim's bodies outside, where the sand was, to let the condors feed on.

"Well, THAT was totally unexpected. Anyway, you guys spend this whole week relaxing! I won't accept any requests for now. I suggest going to Kokomo beach, just don't run into any rogues." Faquir said after they had done their disgusting task.

"I'm going. Sevi? (That was Seviatrem's nick, as Silent is Silent Storm's) ya commin'?" Silent exclaimed

"Sure! I'll just go get my swimsuit! Stay here, I'll get yours too!"

Sevi strode off into the halls of the temple, and after around 10 minutes or so, he returned with their stuff.

"Wait, do we have everything?" Silent asked

"Swimsuits?"

"Check!"

"Katars?"

"Check!"

"My infiltrator?"

"Check!"

"Bottles for us to make poison?"

"Check!"

"Sakkats?"

"Check!"

"Extra Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Then we're all set!"

Sevi and Silent waved goodbye to the whole guild, it was high noon, so they both wore their sakkats to protect them from the heat of the sun. They crossed the Sograt Dessert, a place of extreme heat, but, as assassins, they should be used to that by now. Before nightfall, they arrived at their spot: Kokomo beach. At night it was freezing here, but in the morning and noon, it was the perfect temp! They looked for a good hut, (some anonymous people seem to have put huts here for people to spend the night in) and set up their stuff. After which, they went down to the beach, made a cozy fire, got some food, and barbecued them.

"Haa……..I haven't been here in a while! I miss the cool sea breeze! All we feel in the temple is heat!" Silent said, while his mouth was full of his fish.

He ate one whole fish in one bite!

"Yeahhh……..(even though I didn't understand a word you said! Haha!)" Sevi whispered to himself.

They ate a lot of delicious food that night. Fish, crab, and shark's fin. (I have no idea how they managed to cook the shark's fin and crab with a bonfire, but anyway, they did!)

"burpWhoa! That was a lot of food! I'm stuffed!" Sevi said after finishing most of the food.

"Yeah! Hey, Sevi! What's that over their?"

"Hm?"

"It's….it's……a raggler, and a…….a……….mobster?"

"Yup, it seems like a mobster. I hate them! Stupid monsters spitting everywhere!"

"Seviatrem, would it be okay if I took care of them for today? I've gotta find a way to digest all the food we ate! Sa! Hajimeo!(right, let's get started)"

He ran towards the two monsters and right before his infiltrator hit the mobster, he disappeared into nowhere. The monsters were confused. Then, Silent reappeared behind the mobster and hit him with the infiltrator. Not yet dead. Again, he hit it. Still not dead. He then hit it a lot of times, with his katar glowing a bloody red. From the bonfire area, Seviatrem only watched, sort of like tv.

"Meteor Assault. I see. Silent, you seize to amaze me!"

With a final blow, he hit the mobster in the neck, then moved his katar outward, thus cutting off the monster's head. Now it was time for the raggler. No big deal. He summoned a lot of energy, and then…..

"Soul Breaker!!!" a sort of purplish-bluish ray emitted out of the assassin's katar, hitting the raggler, and thus, killing it. He walked back to the campfire, and sat down, once again.

"Silent, I just have to say, you are one heck of an assassin!"

"Thanks! Well, it's getting late, we should turn in now."

And the two assassins walked to their hut, and slept. That same night, Silent Storm had a dream, or rather a long-lost memory. He saw it all, the assassins raiding Prontera, fire and blood everywhere, and the screams of many, many innocent people. He seemed to be with a friend, he couldn't see his face, every time he looked at him, his face would be covered by his head's shadow. An assassin stopped their path, he muttered something to his friend, the assassin grabbed him, and they strode off, he tried to reach for his friend, but it was no use. The assassin was walking way too quickly. Now something like a flash appeared. Then he saw himself as a thief, under the watchful eyes of the assassin guild, training him, and teaching him, the art of killing people without a trace. Using poison to his advantage, using it against others, and in the event that he drank it, be able to resist the pull of the poison into death. Then, he saw a shadowy figure. It hardly had any clothes on, as if seducing him. He made it out, "it" was a female. Her dancing was spectacular, he had never seen anything like it. He heard voices from behind. A lot of voices. He looked behind, and saw he wasn't alone. Obviously, this woman was performing for all of them. Then she stared directly at him, and he lost track of everything else. There was something so irresistible and so…..so…..beautiful about her dance that he couldn't look at anything else but her. Everything faded. The woman, the people, the scenery. The scenery became a mountain, it was very cold on this particular mountain. He recognized the scenery. It was Mt. Mjolnir. He looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. He hated that. But then he thought, how would he have blood if he hadn't killed anything? He might have stabbed himself. He looked at his whole body, nothing. Not a scratch. He looked around some more. In the bushes, behind the trees, nothing. He saw a lake in the middle. But wait, that wasn't there when he first checked! He went over to it, and saw a body. He couldn't make out the face, it was covered in blood as well. And then he saw the little boy he was with at the raid. The head's shape was the same! This bothered Silent a lot. And then, he heard a voice, it was saying "Decipher" over and over again. He ran away, but no matter how far he seemed to run, he always returned to the lake. The voice was bothering him even more. Then the body stood up, it's eyes opened, he opened his palm, and put it on Silent's face. The body said "Why? Why…..did you kill me?" then he felt a surge of energy from the hand, which shocked him. Then he awoke, and shouted "I don't know you!"

"Silent, what's the matter with you??" Seviatrem said, in shock

"What? Oh, nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"N-nothing. I'll go make breakfast today. You stay here."

Silent stood up, and went towards the shore. Seviatrem, knew Silent very well. He knew that something was definitely wrong. He hesitated to ask, he didn't want to disturb him more. After several minutes, breakfast was cooked, fish. After eating the fish, Silent forgot about the dream, and wore his swimsuit, as well as Sevi. Silent, had ripped 6-packed abs, and was very muscular indeed. Sevi teased him by saying:

"Woooo! Sexy!"

"Stop it!"

and he took a deep breath and entered the cold waters, which were very refreshing indeed. Seviatrem followed him, and like two little kids, they played in the water, splashing salty water into each other. There was a time when Silent accidentally drank some of the salty water, and he shouted

"Salteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

and ran towards Seviatrem and rammed him to the sea bed, which, of course, was lined with many beautiful seashells, which, hit Seviatrem's bottom.

"Owww!! That hurt!"

"Haha, sorry 'bout that;;( - this is an emoticon fyi)"

he looked at the shells in astonishment, picked one up and sat down to look at it. This was no ordinary shell if you analyze it carefully.

"Hey! Silent! Look! There's a…..uhh……blue orb or something in there!"

"Yeah! You're right! Lemme take it out!!" he tried plucking it out, but he couldn't he gave it to Seviatrem, and as if it was picking up a feather from the ground, he just cracked open the shell, which seemed like he just touched it, and voila! The "orb" or as they could now see, the ring was exposed and in the hands of the Assassin Cross, Seviatrem.

"Whatcha'll doin' with our ring? huh?" a voice from behind shouted.

"Your ring!? We found it!!"

"Idiot! Dontcha know what that is!? That's the rogue's treasure! And I'm a rogue! Now givvit!!!"

"You want it!? Take it from us!"

"With pleasure…."

With a snap of his fingers, 4 other rogues came in.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Knyf, head of the Gangster's Paradise!" with that, he ran towards the two, with the other 4 following him.

"Seviatrem, I'm sorry for boring you yesterday, so today is your turn to kick their ass!"

"No, no, I insist, YOU go!"

"No, you!"

"How arrogant! How about this? I kill you both!" Knyf interrupted.

"I don't think so!" silent said, while dodging his moves.

Sevi hit the other 4, disposing of them easily, while Silent was just dodging the blows given to him, boasting to the so-called Knyf.

"You arrogant little brat!" he rammed his knife into Silent's neck…………in his dreams! Before he did though, Silent took out his poison, and thrusted it into the rogue's mouth.

"Stupid assassin! Don't you know I can counteract poison as well?? Bwahahahaha! Detoxify!" nothing happened.

"detoxify!"

still, nothing, then it dawned him, these two were not JUST assassins, they were much more than that. They were assassin crosses!

"Now you know what THIS is right? THIS is the poison we crosses make, if we drink it, we move much faster, but if you normal people out there drink it, it's time to say goodnight then!" Silent arrogantly said

"S-Silent Storm!? Hmph! I should've noticed earlier that you were that stupid bastard! Urk!!" and that was his last word, his eyes closed, and he was dead.

"Well, Silent, I think we should go back now. The sight of useless bodies irritate me." Seviatrem said, with a tinge of disgust

"Yeahh!"

**-Meanwhile at the Schweirtshilt(is this how you spell it!?) academy in Juno….-**

"So, as a result of molecular mutation, we can turn this ordinary Flora into a cute, loveable poring." Professor Deoxys explained to the class.

He poured some potion of some sort into the pot that held the Flora, and it twitched for a while, and then it, uhh….metamorphosed into a cute, loveable, adorable poring.

"Class, I'd like you to meet my poring companion, Mr. Strepsil!"

"Awwwww….." the whole class said.

"Oh, will you look at that! Time flies when you see one of 'em cute porings, anyway, class dismissed! And don't forget to do your homework! Check page 8246 for details!"

Deoxys got his stuff and head towards the teacher's lounge. There, he saw the different professors of the Schweirtshilt academy, Scythie, mathematics, Decipher, mythology, and Rakukojin, physics.

"Hey! Decipher! Got any plans today?"

"Actually, I gotz to go to Al de Baran today, I have to go meet an alchemist, maybe you should come and exchange biological ideas or something."

"I see, practicing summoning again right? You're a professor! Why try to learn necromancy!?"

"hmph! Scythie, you take care of Vermillion for a while? Like I said, I'll just visit an alchemist in Al de Baran."

"Sure!"

"Now, now, no need to show off to those sexay priests!" Vermillion said

"Hahahaha, you sure are funny. Vermillion. I have an important job for you."

"Oooooo…..does it involve the consumption of apples??"

"Vermillion, that's called dinner."

"I know, I just wanna sound more intellectual."

"Harhar, anyway, I want you to whisper whisper whisper got it?"

"I'll do my best! "Lord Decipher!"

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Decipher left for the door, but then……..

"Hey! Master! About Iris! (Iris was Scythie's poring. She had two, her brother, Mr. Sickle, was cleaning the house, while Iris was in the hot tub….again)

Should I……" immediately, Decipher ran towards Vermillion and covered his mouth.

"Ahehehe, that's secret;; no need to know about it!! Ok, anyways, bye!"

The whole faculty waved goodbye to him, and he left for Al de baran.

**-Back at the Assassin Temple-**

Silent and Sevi reached the temple once again. The assassins were making a fuss about a request a shadowy figure gave to Faquir. She said only the best assassin in the clan can do this. NO ONE ELSE. She also wanted to speak to this particular assassin.

"S-Silent! You're here! Follow me please!"

"Faquir! Why are you shivering!?" he didn't answer.

This bugged out Silent more than ever. He went to the deepest part of the temple: the conference area. There he saw a woman, wrapped in a cloak.

"I'll leave you two to discuss this matter." And Faquir left the two to consult about the request.

"I see. You're the best assassin the clan has to offer, am I right? Silent Storm?"

"Wait! I never told you my name!"

"chuckle, never mind that now, I'll tell you my request right away. I need you to assassinate a professor."

"Hmph! That'd be a piece of cake!"

"This is no ordinary professor, I tell you! After killing him, I want you to get the Eye of Dullahan from him. Bring it back here."

"Consider it done. Give me the professor's statistics."

"He has red, fuzzy hair, a bongun hat, and his name is……"

"Hm?"

"Decipher!"

suddenly he recalled his dream, the voice shouting the name Decipher over and over again, and the corpse, rising from the dead asking why he had killed him.

"D-Decipher!?"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author's note: This was my first fanfic! Hope you liked it! Please review, and tell me if y'all want more details on the blood or something, just gimme your comments, good or bad, ill appreciate them! Till the next installment!**

**-Lord Decipher**


	2. What's a marionette?

**Author's Note: Here's another installment of Betrayal: An Assassin's Tale, more action, and no more assassinating just for the heck of it. Read on! hope y'all like it!**

**-Chapter II-**

The woman and Silent were in the conference area, talking about the request she had for him.

"His name is…….Decipher!" the woman said

"D-Decipher!?" and he recalled the dream he had the other day, the voice shouting "Decipher!" and the hands that killed his friend.

"No! Sorry, I just can't accept your request, find someone else to do it….I….I can't"

"Silly assassin!" she took of her cloak, and told him her name

"My name's Dy Phawn, a gypsy." Another piece of the dream was recalled. The woman dancing a spectacular dance.

"Why!?………Why did you kill me!?" Silent repeated the words Decipher said to him.

"S-Sorry, it slipped my…"

"That's right! Why did you kill him!?"

"Wh-what? I don't understand."

"Silly assassin"

she stood up, put her right arm in the air and made a gesture with her fingers, she did the same with her left arm, but only thing she made the gesture down, she raised her left foot, and started dancing. She swayed her arms and legs in such a manner that Silent could not resist but to look at her. She had him eating out of her hands. While Silent was mesmerized, she gave her request once more.

"Silent…Storm! Kill…….DECIPHER!"

"Yes…..I shall!!" and that was it.

Silent left the building, not minding all the things Sevi had to say. He left Sevi at the temple, which worried him a lot. Silent strode into the dessert as if it was a walk in the park. Headed towards Mt. Mjolnir, where he would kill Decipher. Hours later he arrived at Prontera, he didn't mind the people, just walked past them. The people were afraid of another raid, so they moved apart and made a perfect path for him. He passed Prontera, and there he was, Mt. Mjolnir. He returned to his senses, free from Dy Phawn's mesmerization.

"Wh-what am I doing here!? Wait! This…this is Mt. Mjolnir! Omg! I'm gonna kill Decipher! No….. I must turn back!!" then the deranged gypsy appeared in front of him. A hallucination.

"Go! Go and assassinate him!"

then a second hallucination, this time of Decipher

"Hurry up! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" Silent, still suffering from the after effects of the mesmerization, continued until he found Decipher.

**-At Decipher's camp-**

It was a beautiful morning when Decipher woke up. He had set up camp in Mt. Mjolnir yesterday. He packed up his stuff and was ready to go.

"Okay! I'm all set! To Al de Baran it is!" and with that, he started walking.

He met quite a few monsters that attacked him on the way, argoses, mantises, and hornets. He took care of them with a shot from his "Napalm Beat". As he was walking, he saw a strange figure he could not decipher. It was coming closer. He went towards it for a closer look, with each step he discovered something new about the figure. First of all, he saw it was a human, then he saw a male. He walked towards it hastily, in his curiosity, analyzing the figure with each step. Finally, he saw that it was………Silent Storm, his long lost friend.

"Oh my god! Silent! Is that you!? The assassins trained you under them! Wow! You're now an assassin cross!" he shouted towards Silent.

No reply. He waved at him, still nothing. Then Silent came face-to-face with Decipher. Decipher obviously saw something wrong in the situation. Maybe he didn't remember him?

"S-Silent! What are you doing! It's me! Decipher!"

"Decipher, I have been sent by the gypsy, Dy Phawn, to assassinate you, and give the Eye of Dullahan to her."

"Silent! Even though I desire to see how you fight, I will NEVER give the eye! NEVER!!"

"Then you shall suffer a gruesome death!"

The space Silent had occupied a second ago was now air, then reappeared from behind. Decipher was impressed by this, but dodged it anyway. He shouted "Frost Diver!!" and ice emitted from his wand of occult, crawling on the mountain floor. Before it did hit Silent, he broke the crawling ice with his infiltrator. Decipher was shocked. That was impossible. Was he that powerful!? Silent threw a bottle at him. He recognized it immediately. It was the poison that assassin crosses made, a deadly poison which would kill anyone other than an assassin cross when it touched the body, more so when he drank it. He destroyed the bottle with Napalm Beat, but he felt so stupid, as the bottle shattered, spilling the poison on him. Silent laughed as Decipher fell to the ground. Before he did though, he whispered, "Soul Burn!!" A deadly professor's spell indeed. It drains the target of all its energy and using the energy drained, hit the same target with it. Silent was very uncomfortable at that moment. He felt his brain contracting, his intestines being stabbed. And because of this spell, he returned to his senses. The red in his pupil returned to its natural blue. He looked at his hands, like he did in the dream. Blood. He saw a corpse, and unlike his dream, he realized him at once. He had killed Decipher. His first thought was to get the Eye and bring it back to Dy Phawn, but he resisted, as he had already betrayed his friend too much.

"OMG!! What have I done!? No……no!!!! I couldn't have done this!!"

he ran beyond the mountains of Mjolnir, and into the fields of Geffen, not killing a single thing, even if it had gotten in his way. He found something like a floating piece of land by a river which was right below it, and had a huge umbrella-like tree. He went up the piece of land, and sat under the tree. At that time was the only time he had realized how beautiful his world was. The river, the trees, the earth, everything! Midgard was such a beautiful place, but he had spent most of his life up to now in the dessert kingdom of Morocc, nothing to see but sands and pyramids. He realized that there's more to life than killing people who haven't done anything to you, for the money and the fun.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before……..hn" he fell asleep under the shade of the beautiful tree. He had another dream, this time it was a continuation of his previous dream. assassin temple theme song playing Dy Phawn was pacing around the temple, not knowing what happened to Silent. It was 3 days after the assassination of Lord Decipher.

"Where is that Silent Storm!? I need that damn orb….NOW!!!" Faquir stood up and tried to explain.

"Dy Phawn, just wait, he'll come back with the orb!"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, do you know what a marionette is?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Hehe, for those who don't, I'll show you!!"

she danced another astounding dance, but the assassins didn't seem to mind, but their eyes….they seemed to turn into the color of a bloody vermillion crystal. Just like what happened to Silent.

"Now, my lovelies! Hunt down that blasted Silent Storm! Bring him to me….ALIVE!!" all the assassins ran outside and split into different directions…….

Silent woke up. So the assassins were searching for him huh? He decided he should go into hiding. He noticed a young wizard, who probably had the age of 24, practicing his magic. He seemed very skilled. Silent jumped down and commented him.

"Whoa! That's some out-of-this world magic you got there!"

"Thanks, I just turned into a wizard yesterday, so I'm practicing very hard so I can be the best wizard ever!"

"Is that so? Hey, wait, how come no one else is with you? You're just practicing alone."

"Oh? Well, the same thing happened to me."

Silent was confused by this. What event in his life had happened to him as well? And how did he know? He had barely known the guy for 10 minutes!

"Ah, well, I'll go hunt for food, then set up my camp."

"Camp?? In this cold area of midgard? I think not. Stay at my place. How long are you staying in Geffen anyway?"

"Maybe by tomorrow, or the day after I'll start traveling again. I'm actually on the run from someone."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Hey! I haven't told you her gender yet! How did you know?"

"Never mind that, just follow me to my "humble abode"

the two went into Geffen, and Silent followed the wizard. The wizard stopped at a "humble abode" as he would describe it. It was quite small, but the wizard was alone anyway. The location was fantastic though, it was on the upper portion of Geffen, where you could see the scenery. The bedrooms were great as there was a window where you could see the serene view outside.

"Nice place you got! By the way, I didn't get your name." Silent said while the wizard was cooking their dinner.

"Oh, it's Zan."

"Zan? Well that's a fancy name!" a few minutes later, their food was ready. Silent ate through it like a very hungry pig….with a touch of manners.

"Whoa! Slow down!"

They finished eating their meal, and went upstairs. Zan showed him his room to sleep in for the night. It was a cozy room with a closet, bathroom and a queen-sized bed. Most likely, this was his guest room. He took of his clothes and took a quick bath. The water in Geffen was seriously cold. He went to bed, and closed the lights, and went to sleep.

**-Back at the Assassin Temple-**

The assassins had looked for Silent in the dessert. Not a sign of him. They went back to the temple where Dy Phawn waited patiently. She was outside, pacing once again.

"Well?"

"Not a sign of him, my lady."

"Then…….we'll have to search farther. Check other areas, Comodo, Prontera, Payon, I don't know! Just bring him to me!!"

"Right away!"

**-Zan's Place-**

The light of the sun shone throughout the whole room, which had woke up Silent. He went downstairs, surprised to see the food ready. Bacon, eggs, bread and fresh, cold water. He sat down, and started "gnawing" the food, literally. After breakfast, Silent went upstairs, freshened up, to be ready for the journey ahead of him. He stayed in his room for a while, thinking of where he should go next. He thought.

"Comodo? Nah, to near the temple. Prontera? Too much people. Alberta? Hmm…..possible………then Alberta it is!" he ran downstairs and found Zan waiting by the door.

"Wait! I have something to ask!"

"hm?"

"Would it be okay if I joined you?"

"gasp then what about your house??"

"I'll rent it out."

"But I doubt I'll ever come back, I'm running away from a group of assassins you know!"

"Yeah, I know, I just want to be an adventurer again, not just some scrawny, young wizard who practices magic all day long."

"Uhh….okay then, you're joining my party then! Let's go!"

the two left the house, Zan talked to someone, possibly the person he was renting the place to. He gave the keys, and they were set! They couldn't pass by Prontera as there were too many people. It wasn't normal that an assassin cross would go with a wizard. They had to go around Prontera, and into Izlude. There, they would take a boat into Alberta. The two journeyed across the land, and finally reached Izlude.

"Here we are, we take the boat from here to Alberta!"

"Wait! Do we have money? Let's see…….100……300….400…..500!"

"But wait, there's two of us, so we'll need 1, 000 zennies!"

"Oh fuck! We don't have that much money! Wait! I know a guy who'll get us there. Cheaper." They walked over to the seaport, and Zan talked to a guy who seemed to be a close friend of his.

"Okay! I've done it! He'll bring us to Alberta for 250z each! We'll have to blow our 500 though……."

They heard a gunshot. A sniper. People were screaming, the sniper was dead. An assassin painted with the blood of the Sniper. One of the assassins have found Silent.

"Zan! Into the boat! Now! I'll take care of the assassin!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll catch up!" the assassin approached him, saying

"Silent, you are wanted by mistress Dy Phawn, immediately. She wants the Eye of Dullahan."

"In your dreams!!"

they engaged in a breath-taking battle. The assassin was good. Silent was better. It was as if Silent was the other assassin's mirror image, he blocked every move, and in the lag of each hit done to him, he would strike back. After several hits, the katar slices killed the poor assassin. He saw something shiny in the assassin's clothing. He picked it up, and saw that it was zeny! 100,000 zennies in particular. The alarm sounded. The boat was leaving. Silent ran towards the seaport, but the boat had already left. Wait! It was still within his reach. With the aid of his adrenaline, he jumped from the port unto the boat. Zan was relieved he was able to make it onboard. They got chairs and sat down. Alberta wasn't very far, at the speed they were going. They reached Alberta in around half an hour. They went down the boat and looked for an inn. They found one on the upper side of the city and rented a room for 700 zennies. They went up to their room, checked it out, and got used to it.

"Whoa! Nice place!"

"Yeah! Ooo! Look! Check out the view!"

"You just luuuv looking at the view, don't you?"

"grumble grumble"

"Excuse me, that was my stomach, I'm famished!"

"But we haven't got any more money!"

"I wouldn't think like that!" and he held the 100,000 coin, which was now 99,300 zeny.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that!?"

"Got it from the assassin I killed."

The two went downstairs, and out into Alberta. They found a good restaurant, named Rochelle's, and ordered chicken curry, rice, mango and banana shake, an egg, and one more order of chick curry.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then let me repeat your order sir, two orders of chicken curry, an egg, rice, and a mango and banana shake. Your order will be ready in 15 minutes!"

"I hope their food is good. I'm faaaaaamished!" Zan said, with his stomach grumbling.

The food had arrived, 15 minutes later, they ate, and filled their stomachs with Rochelle's food from heaven, as Zan would often describe it. Nightfall again. They went back to their room and slept.

Another assassin went to Izlude, and found the body of his clan-mate.

"Perfect slices, hmm…….I see……Silent, you never seize to amaze me!" Sevi said with a wide grin on his face.

He sent a message to the assassin guild, informing them that Silent had passed this way. The message had arrived not so long later. Dy Phawn read it. It said:

Dy Phawn, I saw an assassin at Izlude,

it had perfect slices, which,

only Silent could do. He's around here somewhere,

and I'm looking for him right now

as you read this letter.

I need backup in case I DO meet Silent.

I could never kill that guy, he's practically invincible.

I'll tell you more as I find out more.

-Seviatrem

"Splendid! Faquir! Order your assassins to go search for him at the Izlude area. Seviatrem says he's around there."

"Right away my lady!"

Silent was taking a stroll through the forests, enjoying the view and the cool, morning breeze. He sat under one of the trees and looked up at the sky above.

"A clear, blue sky……wonderful!" and as he stared at the sky, he began to daydream about the days before all this fuss about Decipher's assassination, care of himself. He remembered the very first mission he was given, retrieve the sacred scroll of Payon from deep within its caves. Then he saw the day at the beach, with Seviatrem. He remembered the shells, and the swimming, then he was most entertained when he remembered beating up those buffoons: Knyf and his gang. He checked his watch, 9:00, he thought of having breakfast….again at Rochelle's.

Zan was really planning to sleep-in. He woke up, checked the time. It was 9:30. He looked around the room. No sign of Silent.

"Hm? Well…..I guess he had breakfast…….hmmmm, if I know him well enough, he's at Rochelle's."

He took a nice, cool shower, dressed up, and headed for Rochelle's. He met up with Silent again, at a table by the sea. Silent was eating his breakfast when Zan went in.

"Are you finished? Sorry, I only woke up now…….anyway, I'll go order my food……how much money do we have left?"

"Oh, uh….let's see……97, 534 zennies."

Zan waved his hand to catch the attention of one of the waiters. One of them approached them, carrying with her, a pencil and notepad.

"Yes, what would be your order sir?"

"Y-Yes, I'll just have bacon and eggs."

"Anything else?"

"Uh, yes, would it be possible to get extra mango shake? Thanks!" Silent politely said

"Certainly! Alright your order will be here in a moment!" the waitress went over to the chef and gave him her their orders, written on the slip.

"So, whatcha been doing all day?"

"Zan, it's only 9! Hehe, anyways, I just took a stroll in the forest. Nothing special."

"Oh. You miss the old days, don't you?"

"Yeahhhh…." Silent said, prolonging the last syllable

Zan's order arrived, and started devouring the food into his stomach, carefully sapping each morsel of its taste.

"Oh! This….this is just soooo good!" Zan said, with his mouth full of delicious food. Silent just smiled. He turned his attention towards the glaring sun, and the cool-blue sea. He remembered, once again, the day at the beach….suddenly, he exclaimed to Zan

"Hey! Wanna take a swim today?"

"Uh..yeah! sure! I think I know a place where they sell swimsuits, we should go there after I finish my food."

"Okay!"

again, he looked at the sea. It looked so peaceful, and the sea was so clear that he could see the fishes and the sea shells on the sea bed. Everything here was just so beautiful, in the eyes of a certain assassin called Silent Storm. He swore to himself that he would go to Ayotaya, the best of all beaches, after this mess is fixed, or at least until the assassins gave up. Silent knew they would never do that, especially Sevi and Faquir, they would always pursue and finish their missions, and never give up until it is done. He just sighed after all these thoughts.

Zan had finally finished his food, and they went over to the boutique. They bought swimsuits in their size: Zan's was a full-body suit, in blue color, while Silent's were swimming shorts in black and red. They went down to the beach, found the changing area, dressed up, and…swam! It was high noon, and everything looked so tropical.

"Brr…..the water's cold! Hurry! Just get in the water!"

"But…..you said it's cold!"

Zan put his toe in the water, and immediately put it back up as he saw it WAS cold

"C'mon! You need cold on a hot day like this!" and he splashed Zan with water from the beach, wetting his whole body

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! You! I'll get you for that!"

Zan ran into the water, and when the water got deep enough, he started to swim, Silent swam away from him, obviously, and at some point, he dove. Zan looked underwater. The reason why Silent dove was because they were in a coral reef. Zan did the same thing. He went underwater and explored the reef. Silent touched and looked at everything in amazement. Truly, he had never seen any of the beauties of the world back at Morocc, which had nothing but sands and pyramids. He saw a Phen prancing about the reefs, he swam as fast as he could to catch it, but the Phen just ran away.

**-Meanwhile……-**

The assassins searched the whole city of Izlude. It was high noon, and everyone was out, and so, they had to cloak to get around, unseen. In some cases, they even had to move around, JUST to get to a place which was 5 meters away, only because there was no wall, and would expose them. By the afternoon, they had searched the whole Izlude, but never found him. Them Dy Phawn arrived, cloaked by Faquir. They all went in a private building, somewhere no one knew about, and revealed themselves.

"Well? Have you found him!?" Dy Phawn demanded

"Actually………no…..not yet" Faquir reported

"Hmph! You call yourselves assassins!"

"But we've searched the whole city of Izlude."

"Well, maybe he went somewhere else?" Dy Phawn suggested

"Possible..yes…..yes, it must be! If Silent killed this assassin, then he wouldn't stick around to let the people see his face!"

"Yes…yes…….hmm…but we have no clues as to where he could be!"

"They must have taken the boat to Alberta!" one of the assassins said

"Then that's it. We raid Alberta by nightfall….make sure you catch him!"

"Yes, my lady!" they all said in chorus.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Author's Note: So……how'd y'all like it? Winks. Anyway, just make a review and comment the story: good and bad, I don't mind, be honest!**


	3. Loki, the Lord of Death

**Author's Note: Here's another installment of Betrayal: An Assassin's Tale. Hope you like it!**

**-Chapter III-**

Zan was burying Silent in the sands of Alberta's beach. The air was getting cooler and cooler, as the sun sank deeper and deeper into the abyss, thus making the world of Midgard darker and darker.

"Brrr……..Zan! What time is it?" Silent mumbled, as the sand was getting in his mouth. Only his head was exposed as Zan had buried his whole body.

"Ahh…..let's see…….7:23"

"Hm…..I guess it's time for us to go…….time sure flies when you're having fun!"

They looked around the beach, and saw no one. They were the only ones on the beach. Zan dug Silent out, they both covered themselves in towels, and headed towards the inn. As they were both covered in sand, they took a cool, refreshing shower to remove all the sand from their bodies. Silent went first, and as he was taking a bath, Zan looked out the window. He could see the residents of Alberta drinking, gambling, typical night life. A glisten in the darkest parts of Alberta bothered him. Then another one on the opposite side. Apparently, they were people sending messages to each other in the form of blinking lights, something like Morse code. Finally, Silent stepped out of the shower. It was Zan's turn.

"Don't make the water too cold! You'll freeze to death!"

Zan just chuckled, and said "Alright"

Zan was taking his shower, thinking of those lights he had seen earlier, when Silent shouted to him "I'll just have dinner! I'll be at Rochelle's!!"

"I'll follow! You go on ahead!"

"What should I order for you?"

"Hmm……I think I'll just have crab!"

"Ok!"

Silent left the inn and walked down the streets. It was actually noisy, not like the days of 10 years ago when everyone would be asleep at this time. It was now 9:00. People were gambling and drinking, among other things. He was walking down the streets full of life, and saw Rochelle's, when a drunken old man approached him, put his left arm on his shoulder and said, "Have a drink!"

"No thanks" Silent said, disgusted, removing the man's arm from his shoulder

"Why not!?"

"Because!"

The man forcibly made Silent drink the beer. Unsuccessful. And that was the last thing the man ever did. Silent grabbed the bottle before it hit his mouth, and rammed it at the man's chest, it broke. What was left of the bottle was the bottom, the edges were very sharp. With that part of the bottle, he rammed it unto the man's forehead, killing him. Silent was panting. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him in both astonishment, and fear. He took a step, the party in front of him moved away from his path, he walked towards the restaurant, while all eyes were on him.

Zan looked outside, bothered by all the commotion. He saw Silent walking down towards Rochelle's, and all the people eyeing him fearfully.

"Is this what Silent's nature really is?" he thought to himself as he got dressed and headed towards their meeting place.

Silent had already finished ordering when Zan had found him and sat down on the same table.

"Did you cause all that commotion?" he asked, mysteriously

"Yeahhh…..stupid old man! I hate beer! Why did he have to make me drink it?? Serves him right!"

Zan had a mixture of emotions as shown on his face. His mouth showed that he was agreeing with him, but at the same time, his eyes showed disappointment. They heard screams from the village. The assassins have arrived. Silent grabbed Zan's hand and ran towards the exit, when the waitress called out to them. She took off her uniform, revealing that she was actually an acolyte.

"This way!"

"Why should we go there?" Zan questioned the acolyte.

"To save you from the assassins. Quickly! Follow me!" and they did. She led them to a dark tunnel. With a clap of her fingers, a blue flame circled around her.

"Quickly! We must run!" they ran towards an intersection, with tree choices, forward, left or right.

"Where now?"

"Right! Hurry!" they ran towards the right, while hearing the cries of many from up above.

"Should we really have left them up there?" Silent suddenly said as they sat down for a rest.

"I know that was wrong, but trust me. YOU must be saved!"

"I can take care of myself you know!"

"You've already betrayed two of your friends! Decipher, and an assassin in your clan!"

"H-How did you know about that!?"

"Never mind that now!"

The assassins were searching for Silent drastically. Their "Lady Dy Phawn" must get the Eye of Dullahan for a reason they did not know. They killed everyone in their path, women and children included. When they were done, the whole city of Alberta was dead, quiet as ever. But they had not yet seen the assassin cross, Silent Storm.

"Captain! We have not yet found Silent!"

"Shoot! Search for a possible way out for him, and explore it! Move! Move! Move!" and once again, the assassins split in different directions. They searched everywhere, the inn, the armory, the merchant guild, everywhere. Nothing. Nothing at all. Sevi even had to blast the inn to show Faquir there was no possible way out from there. Suddenly, one of them shouted

"Over here! There's a tunnel! Quickly!" they all ran towards that tunnel, and explored it. Silent and his party heard there shouts and quickly ran. The acolyte clapping her hands once again so that a light would guide them. They ran towards the end of the tunnel where they saw a light from above and a ladder.

"Ladies first." Zan said to the acolyte. She touched the ladder, it was cold. Nevertheless, she climbed it. Zan and Silent followed. Silent being the last to ward off any assassins that might have caught them. When they got out of the tunnel, they looked around. It was quiet. A freezing breeze went around the land, and a eerie mist covered the land. They looked around some more. Buildings. In a Japanese style.

"We're in Payon?" the acolyte asked.

"It seems that way." Zan replied.

"Let's go. No one would take us in at this time. Zan and I will gather logs for a fire, but you………..by the way, what IS your name?" Silent said

"Oh, it's Faerore."

"Right, anyway, Faerore, you just stay here, while we set up camp."

"Alright!" the two guys searched for logs, using Zan's sight skill as a flashlight, and as something to keep them warm. They found enough logs and brought it to where Faerore was, then laying them on the ground in the way logs are supposed to be set when making a bonfire. Zan conjured a fireball, and set it gently on the logs, creating a bonfire. The three sat closer to the fire, warming themselves, as they exchanged stories.

"Silent, are you, like, a nomad or something?" Faerore kindly asked

"Sort of. I travel from town to town as a fugitive to hide from the gypsy, Dy Phawn."

"Why are you hiding from her?"

"Back at the assassin temple, she gave me a request: to assassinate my childhood friend, Decipher. I did it, although I was under the influence of her mesmerization. She told me to bring back the Eye of Dullahan after I had killed him. I didn't. I just ran away from Decipher's corpse and never went back to the temple."

"What a tragic tale." Zan noticed something happening between the two of them. They were looking at each other straight in the eye. Then it hit him. A relationship was starting. He decided not to get in their way.

"Um……I'll just turn in now." He said to the two of them.

"Ok. Good night!" Faerore said to Zan.

"Oh, uhh…..Silent? I have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I'm not actually an acolyte."

"But you're wearing the clothes of one!" She stood up. And chanted

"Goddess Freya, with your permission, I shall reveal my true form to these two: Silent Storm and Zan. I am Faerore, the oracle of the goddess Freya."

Her clothes changed from the normal acolyte's into a high priestess' attire. Silent jumped back, surprised.

"Whoa!"

"I know, I know, shocking. Zan I know you saw this. There's nothing more to see…..go back to bed."

"Hehe….." and Zan instantly fell asleep.

"W-Well….I think it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll keep watch for the night. You have a good night's sleep."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok then. Good night." And she kissed him on the lip. Silent blushed. She went to bed, and Silent soon found himself being rocked to bed by the cool, gentle breeze and the swaying of the trees. But no, he could not, as he had promised Faerore. He looked at her. She looked like she was about to freeze from death, and for the first time ever, he felt love for another person. He took off his shirt, even though he would be freezing himself, and put it on top of Faerore, to use as a blanket. She opened one eye and saw what he had done for her. She was so happy. Time was passing by, and Silent was freezing. He went closer and close to the fire with every second until such a time that he was only an inch away from the flames.

"brrr……….." he checked the time using Zan's watch on his wrist. 3:47 am. He was very, very sleepy now. He couldn't resist, and he did. He dropped to the ground, and fell asleep. A blast of wind killed the fire.

**- 6,000 years ago-**

A war had broke out between the kingdoms of Morocc and Prontera. Now was the day before the final battle of the Pronteran Knights against the Moroccian Assassins. It was night. Loki was pacing the temple floor, not knowing what to do.

"We will just slaughter thy souls of thy Pronterans."

"My Lord, thou wouldst not only bring in Knights, but Wizards and Priests as well"

"Dost thou have any other plan?"

"I haveth an idea!" an assassin from behind said

"Hm?"

"Why don't we use thy offense as OUR offense?"

"What dost thou mean?"

"Like for example, a Knight with a peco is going to ram you, evade it at the last moment so that thy cannot react quick enough and thy hits the wall…..that is the time when thou shall slaughter him!"

"Good! Very good! Ok! We will follow thy plan!" and the whole clan cheered in excitement. The assassins turned in for the night. None of them could sleep well as tomorrow was the final battle; the winner drives the loser into the depths of the dessert, to starve and grow thirsty and eventually die. Several hours passed. It was now time for the final showdown. The assassins ran towards the fields of Prontera and into Prontera itself. No knights in sight.

"Captain! I don't see any knights!"

"I know that! Go ask one of thy locals! Quickly!"

"Yes sire!" that particular assassin ran off into the distance, and found a young man, who probably had the age of 17.

"Where art thou Knights!?"

"I-I don't know." The assassin drew his katar and showed it to the guy, threatening to slice him up.

"I asketh again, WHERE ART THOU KNIGHTS!?"

"Okay, okay, they're at Mt. Mjolnir." The assassin pointed his katar at the guy, about to stab him, but he stopped when the guy said:

"But I told thou where thy were!"

"So?"

"S-So thou wouldn't kill me!"

"When didst we make that arrangement!?" and he stabbed the guy in the head, then the body, and threw his corpse aside. He ran back to Loki and reported everything.

"Alright! Everyone! To Mjolnir!" they all ran in such a speed that the space each of them occupied a while ago was now air. After a few minutes, they arrived, and saw the knights there, laughing at them.

"Thou was actually smart enough to find us!" one of the wizards sneered

"Wow! Thou assassins are advancing quickly! What age art thou in now? Thy stone age?" a priest exclaimed, laughing so hard.

"Hmph! How arrogant! Dost thou knoweth what time it is?" Loki asked.

"Umm…..8:32 pm" one of the wizards replied. Loki and the others disappeared and reappeared at the back of the enemies.

"8:32's the time thou dies!" and stabbed one of the knight in the back with such force that the blood spat out unto Loki's body. He didn't care. He moved on to another one, slaughtering them all. The wizards and priests could just watch there, in awe and fear. All the knights have been killed in a matter of seconds. There was no one left to protect these wizards and priests.

"So………..WHO was in thy stone age?" and the assassins slaughtered the wizards and priests one by one. They heard footsteps. Reinforcements. This time they had sent paladins, lord knights, high priests, professors and the such…..even King Tristran the first himself was there! The assassins targeted numerous enemies. But each time, a paladin would always use devotion, then heal himself. Useless.

"Argh!"

"Not so powerfuleth now are we?" his majesty said. And drew a sword that stabbed an assassin about to hit him from behind.

"Attacketh!!!!!" and with this, the paladins and everyone else moved forward to attack the assassins. The professors burnt the souls of the assassins, while the paladins killed them with the might of their swords. And if that wasn't enough, the high wizards were casting Lord of Vermillion, Meteor Storm and Storm Gust while the others engaged in hand-to-hand combat. The assassins had a new strategy: kill the wizards first. And they did. They did it in such a way that the paladins thought they were being targeted. After a while, the high wizards were disposed of. The sky turned darker and darker with each lost soul. Their next targets were the high priests, then the professors and finally, the paladins, the backbone of this whole assault. Many assassins died while killing the paladins. Soon it was a final showdown between His Majesty and Loki.

"Why, if it isn't thy very first king to fight thy own battles! How surprising!" Loki arrogantly said

"Shut upeth! Just….just die already! Right now!" His Majesty drew out the royal sword, Bazerald, and attempted to stab Loki. He was too quick, and dodged it, jumping overhead the king, and as he did, stabbed him in the shoulder. He dropped to the ground. Dead. The king of Prontera was dead, and the moroccians were suppose to drive away the pronterans when……

"My lovelies! Erm…..lovely!" a voice from the heavens shouted

"……." A whole in one of the clouds appeared, light passing through it, and from this blinding light came a woman.

"Loki, I art thy goddess Freya!" the woman said

"What dost thou want!?"

"I wanteth to test thy inner strength. Go on! Slaughter me!" Loki quickly reappeared behind Freya, even though she could still see him right in front of her.

"A Hallucination? How typical!" she dodged the move right in time, and Loki missed, obviously. She conjured a fireball in between her hands and hurled it at him. He dodged it as well.

"Dost thou thinketh this is a game of dodging!?" Loki shouted

"Thou art so arrogant….even whilst fighting against a goddess!" she replied.

Loki hurled a purple wave straight at her. He hit a goddess. Still, not much damage, she was just shocked that she, a goddess, got hit. Loki took this opportunity and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Urk!" was all she could say, but then

"Hmhmmm…….thou art really powerful!" and she healed her wounds almost instantly

"I now appoint thee, Loki, with my authority as thee goddess Freya, as the Lord of Death!" and she conjured a black hole from beneath him, and the hands of those he had slaughtered grabbed him and pulled him downwards, into the abyss below. Freya waved goodbye, saying "Buh-bye"

"Thou art a bastard!" and that was Loki's last words as his whole body disappeared from sight.

**-The Present-**

Silent woke up, surprised to see Faerore already up, made breakfast, and was already eating. Zan, as usual, was still asleep. Scratching his head, Silent said

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well, there's bacon, eggs and bread." Silent grabbed a plate and got some food. Faerore remembered his shirt as Silent was half-dressed: topless.

"Oh, yeah, umm…..right, here's your shirt. Thanks for letting me use it." And she gave it to him, blushing.

"T-Thank you" and he blushed as well. He put on his shirt, and then the two of them stared at each other for around a minute, then finally started to eat. While eating, Silent asked Faerore

"Say, do you know who Loki is?" Faerore dropped her sandwich, shocked.

"I-I'm sorry…but did I h-hear you right? L-Loki?" she nervously said

"Yes." She looked at Zan. He was still asleep, so she started telling Silent everything she knew about Loki

"Loki, the assassin who killed King Tristran I in a gruesome war between Morocc and Prontera is, umm……..well……now he's the lord of death, ruler of Niflheim."

"I though Hel was the queen of the underworld"

"You really believe that crap??" and she just giggled. Zan woke up because of the noise the two were making, squinting his eyes, he stood up, sat on the table and ate. As he was, he asked

"So……where're we going today?"

"I really don't know. Maybe Payon?" Silent replied

"No, we can't." Faerore butted in, right after she swallowed her food.

"I sense an evil in the region of Morocc."

"Morocc!? We can't go there! The assassins are there!" Silent stood up and shouted

"No, relax, we'll stay far away from their temple. It's the sphinx I'm referring to."

"Silent sat down, calming himself down."

"After that, we should go to Ayotaya, where I will show you the importance of life"

"haaa…..Ayotaya" the two guys said in chorus. Silent looked at the sky, Faerore watching his gazing in to the sky.

"The sky….it has a such calming effect on me. Look at the clouds. They are constantly moving from place to place, never tiring, and nothing obstructing their path." He gazed deep into the sky, Faerore and Zan looking strangely at him

"I want to be a cloud: an Adventurer"

"Riiiiiiight…….." Zan sarcastically said. They packed up their stuff after breakfast, and wandered around the forests for a while and saw a clearing. There it was. The dessert. A region of a thousand tales to tell. Silent was back here in this accursed place. Back to his roots. Back to the days…..of killing.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**Author's Note: back to morocc, as an author of another RO fanfic would say, the "jewel of the dessert". I hope y'all liked the first chapter, 'cause if you did, you'll love the next. Till next time!**

**-Lord Decipher**


	4. Zan hearts Dy Phawn?

**Author's Note: I've got nothin' 2 say right now…..so just read on!**

**-Chapter IV-**

It was high noon. Silent's party was walking across the scorching sands of the dessert region of Morocc. About to die of thirst, they resorted to one last thing: Faerore's holy water. They drank it to sustain their life. As they were walking, a pack of desert wolves chased them. They ran as fast as they could, but as they were on the desert floor, they tripped every now and then.

"Blast those wolves!" Silent shouted so that everyone could hear

"Certainly" and Zan summoned flaming balls from the heaven's to drop down and "blast" the wolves.

"Well……….shall we continue?" Faerore said, after she stared blankly into the now dead pack of wolves. They passed through Morocc, where, as Faerore had foresaw, demons roaming the city. She asked a local resident why this had happened.

"Umm…..excuse me. Why…why are there demons roaming around Morocc? Did they come from the sphinx?"

"I don't know! You're the high priestess! You tell me!" and the man ran away into the distance.

"How rude! Anyway, let's go to the sphinx.

"What did you want to do here anyway?" Silent asked

"Just follow me." They entered the sphinx. People have been known to die of hunger here as they could not find their way out. They twisted and turned through the passageways, meeting the occasional Zerom. It was either Zan who blasted them or Silent slashed them.

"Ah! Finally! There it is! The stairs……..to go even deeper down.."

"Whaa…?"Silent and Zan both complained to Faerore. Another level of twisting and turning, but as they ventured deeper and deeper inside, the space became wider and wider until they reached a wide, open space

"We came here for this?" Zan said, angrily.

"Watch" and from the distortion in the space of the sphinx that was conjuring, a demon came forth. It was a evil druid.

"Why have you sent your demons to Morocc?" Faerore shouted at the Evil druid.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because…….I want to!"

"Damn you!" Faerore chanted something in Latin, and lit up the ground with a holy light. The angels descended and hit the demon. Magnus Exorcismus. The evil druid was badly injured.

"Hmph! Useless!" and it healed its wounds instantly.

"Feast your eyes on this!" and it summoned a great number of Matyrs that chased their party. Faerore couldn't move as she was in a state of shock. Silent pushed her so that the Matyrs wouldn't hit her. But then their reaction times were too quick for them to escape, so, instead of letting Faerore be the target, Silent blocked the dogs' path, and he was the one bitten and badly injured.

"You………!" which were the only words that escaped Faerore's mouth as she attempted to send holy energy straight at the demon. She couldn't though. The evil druid jumped on top of her, and she let go of her staff. She couldn't cast without it. They were all hopeless. Except for one. Zan. He quickly summoned the fury of the heavens to rain down on the evil druid. Silent was out of range, and because Faerore was underneath the evil druid, she was, in a way, protected. The evil druid was now limping, trying to escape before they killed him. Too late. As Faerore had picked up her staff and shot holy energy at it. It "melted". She went over to Silent and healed him. He opened his eyes.

"Ugh……..am I….still…..alive?"

"Yes. I want you to check this out." The three went over to the corpse of the evil druid and examined it. They saw an emblem of some sort. It looked like an "L" with a moon in the angle of the L.

"Do you know what this is, Silent? Faerore asked him

"Loki?"

"That's right. A mercenary assigned to raid the city of Morocc."

"And might I ask, just WHO is this Loki person?" Zan said, not understanding a word the two were talking about.

"Loki, the legendary warrior that stabbed Freya is now the lord of death."

"L-Lord of death?" Zan shouted.

"I….don't think this is the place to discuss this. Let's go set up camp somewhere and I'll tell you more."

"Where're we going next anyway?" Zan asked

"Ayotaya" the two said, in chorus.

**-Meanwhile…..-**

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I ORDERED YOU TO LOOK FOR THEM?" Dy Phawn asked the assassins, full of rage.

"A week." Faquir answered

"And you call yourselves assassins!" suddenly, the watchman of the guild came bursting in, panting.

"Lady Dy Phawn! Silent was spotted leaving the sphinx a while ago, along with to other strangers: a wizard and a high priestess!"

"Hmmm……he's got a party now eh? Wait…..did you say that there was a high priestess with them?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Did she have long, golden hair?"

"Yes."

"Well, well, Faerore has teamed up with Silent huh? Cancel the search! They'll come to us sooner or later!"

**-Silent's Party-**

"Ok, so let's go review the things we need." Silent said, just to make sure. "Do we have food? A tent?"

"Yes, yes, let's just go now!" Zan hastily said.

"Wait, let's check the map one last time."

"sigh…..fine" Zan opened up the map of Midgard and plotted down the places they needed to pass through. "Okay, first we, obviously, go out of Morocc, into the desserts, then into the fields of Prontera. From here, we head east, into the endless fields as people would call it. From there, we just need to go straight 'till we see it! So can we go now?"

"Fine….fine….." and they left the gates of Morocc and into the dessert, once again. This time, it was a much safer journey, as they only met pickies, peco pecos and their eggs, and drops. The distance was also shorter, and they arrived at the fields of Prontera sooner than they had expected. A warm breeze passed through the fields, making the leaves of the trees rattle.

"Okay, from here we go?" Faerore asked their "guide", Zan

"East." They did. And not so long later, the trees got lesser and lesser, until they were in a clear opening: nothing but the pure green grass below, and the serene blue sky above. The sun was nowhere to be seen: hidden by the clouds. They were here. The endless fields. Silent couldn't help but lie down on the grass, hands behind his head.

"Silent! Hurry! We're almost there! Just a few more hours!" Zan said irritated

"Maybe we should stay here. I mean, we're tired. Besides, it really is pleasant to just lie down on the grass, hand behind you head, and gaze into the "abyss above"." Faerore lay on the grass as well. Zan followed. And soon, they were all gazing into the calming sea above.

"Say Silent! If you're an assassin, why, of all things, why do you like gazing up into the sky?"

"Don't you?"

"It's not that, I mean, you're an assassin, an assassin cross even. You kill people."

"I never noticed the beautiful world around me until I………." a moment of silence.

"Never mind, I understand now."

"Well, I'll go set up camp. You guys just stay here."

"Sure!"

Silent picked up some logs for their campfire later on. He killed some pecos who were strangely there, along with their eggs, which Silent also picked up. Zan was bored, so he played with his magic. He conjured a fireball, hurled it at the sky, and before it scorched him as it was going to fall on his face, he disintegrated it, and he did this over and over again. Faerore, on the other hand, had fallen asleep, her hair blowing across the horizon. She seemed so calm, and relaxed. Zan, on the other hand was bored, so he conjured a fireball and threw it up and down, like what any other guy would do when he's lying down and bored.

Silent saw a willow, and immediately headed towards it, with a swipe of his katar, he killed the willow, and he picked up the trunks it left behind. The air was getting colder. He looked up. No more serene, blue sky. It was now a bloody vermillion color. He looked for the sun. Only a part of it could be seen in the horizon. It was sunset.

"I'd better hurry back! Those two would be worried!" he looked around. "But……how do I get outta here?"

Zan hadn't noticed that the sky was now a deep blue color, as he was bored the whole afternoon. He looked at Faerore. She was still asleep.

"Faerore! Faerore!" Zan rocked her hastily, trying to wake her up. "It's night and Silent's still not here!"

"Hmmmurrrrrr(I can't make out the noise you make when you wake up)……?" she stood up, and looked at Zan.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's look for him!" and she snapped her fingers and a blue flame hovered above her in circles.

Silent remembered that the sun was on the left side when they were at the camp. The sun was on his right side when it had set. He was facing south. He turned right, and just followed that path. His instincts were right, and he eventually reached the camp. But wait, where were Zan and Faerore? There was something in the shadows, it was coming closer and closer.

"Who are you!" no reply. "Answer me!" still, nothing. He drew out his katar, ready to fight.

"Wouldst thou fighteth a god?" and the figure went out of the darkness and into the light. It was wearing the same clothes Silent was. An assassin cross. But then several features were changed. His left sleeve was torn, exposing his left arm which was covered in a bandage. His right "glove" had been shattered, replaced by bandages. His eyes……his eyes……a demon's eye. They burnt a fiery red, eyeing Silent fiercely.

"Loki!"

Loki just laughed. His body changed color. It became watery, and then solid again, but a different form. Decipher.

"…….?" Silent was in a state of shock. How was this possible? "W-Why are you here?"

"You made me suffer an infinite amount of pain. Now I will let you experience the same. You have made many countless people suffer. Now……you will make your self suffer!" he pointed a hand at Silent, and blue flames started emitting from his body. His spiritual power, as Decipher had done to him before.

"It hurts….it hurts….it hurts….it hurts….." Silent kept repeating this, as if it were a chant.

Then Faerore came out of the shadows, and intersected Decipher's path.

"Foolish woman!" and Decipher shot his hand through her body, and out the other end, and when it did come out of the other hand, Decipher's hand was holding Faerore's heart. She dropped dead immediately. With the hand that now held her heart, he crushed it, and her blood flew into the sky, and rained down upon them. Her body exploded, and her different parts flew off in different directions. Her mutated head fell beside Silent. Her eyes popping out, ear cut, you could see her brain. Silent slowly looked to his left and saw the head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

"Whoa! Silent! Calm down!" he opened his eyes, and saw he was at camp. He saw Zan, cooking tonight's dinner, and Faerore, on top of him, body intact.

"What's the matter?" she said, getting off of him

"Ugh…..just another bad dream. Is the food ready? I'm starved!" and he ran towards the table and started devouring the food Zan had just placed only seconds ago. Faerore just laughed. She then headed towards the table and ate with them.

"Umm…….. you…..uhh…….tell me of your past?" Faerore politely said, after she swallowed her food.

"S-Sorry……I can't"

"Why not?"

"No…it's just………why don't I just sing a song?" he started singing, with such a beautiful voice that everything became quiet.

Going Under by Evanescence

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

and you still won't hear me

don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

maybe I'll wake up for once

not tormented daily defeated by you

just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under

drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

so I don't know what's real and what's not

always confusing the thoughts in my head

so I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

so go on and scream

scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

"Whoa! You have a beautiful voice" Silent said after listening in awe.

"That's………the dragon's voice. The voice that changes the world." Faerore exclaimed

"hm?" Silent asked

"The dragon's voice is the voice that sings of events in his life, and can alter the flow of the universe." Faerore explained "Zan, so you did tell me about your past!"

"It's true……I………I was reborn into this wizardly form."

Silent's eyes opened wide. The two were chatting about divinity and the such, and he wasn't very good about the mystical things of this world.

"In my life before, I…….I was a clown, and I sang hand in hand with my gypsy partner, who by the way danced divinely, Dy Phawn!"

Silent's eyes opened even wider.

**Author's note: Well? What did you think? Anyway, tell me if there's a song out there better suited for Zan's past. If ya read the older version of chapter 4, in the last author's note, it said "email it to !" the space between to and ! was suppose to be my email ad……hehe…….didn't appear on ffn**

**-Lord Decipher**


	5. A Cleric and An Ascetic

**Author's Note: Hey! Hey! I found something on the net: information about the 4th jobs or something. Dunno if this is real, but I put them there anyways, I only know a little of their skills so I made up a few to be used in the next chapter. Hope gravity doesn't mind. :WINKS:**

**-Chapter V-**

Silent stood up, making a tantrum.

"What? You were a spy sent to observe me! How dare you!"

"No! No! You don't understand! I……." he wasn't able to finish his statement as Silent went to the other side of the camp, and stayed there.

"Don't worry…..I'll go talk to him, I understand your story." Faerore said

"T-Thanks….." She walked over to where Silent was and explained the situation.

"Silent…….."

"hm?"

"You know……..Zan isn't spying on us. He was reborn into this wizardly form."

"What do you mean?" At this point, Silent should've cracked, shouting and howling, but he didn't. Faerore had a special aura that calmed him.

"Dy Phawn was Zan's fiancé in his previous life. He was killed in an attempt to save her, and so, Dy Phawn need's Decipher's Eye of Dullahan to resurrect him, not knowing he has been reborn."

"So……..this whole thing started JUST because of this? Sigh….." he went over to Zan and apologized, very, very sincerely.

"Zan……I'm sorry, I didn't let you explain……really…….I'm very sorry."

"It's okay." Zan said, putting a smile on his face. "Well, I guess we should all rest, I'll stand guard for the night."

"Alright." And the two, Silent and Faerore went to bed, and because of the silent winds running across their face, they fell asleep almost instantly.

"Brrrr…..it's really cold here." He heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" and he made a ball of fire revolve around him, giving him a small range of sight. He still couldn't see the figure he heard.

"Captain Loki is……alive!" the strange voice said.

"W-Who are you?"

"L……LUCIPHAWN………….."

"What? Did you say Luciphawn?" Luciphawn was the very person who had tried to kill Dy Phawn 3 years ago, but ended up killing Zan instead. He had long, silky white hair, and was a high priest, but his clothing was somewhat….altered. He had blades on his elbows, and had a glove, and this glove had very sharp nails, making his whole hand a claw. He used his black magic, distorting the space Dy Phawn and Zan were occupying. Then, he ran over to them, his sword in his hand, and attempted to stab Dy Phawn, when Zan blocked his path and he was killed instead of Dy Phawn. Ever since he made that mistake, Luciphawn was locked up in the depths of the underworld.

The figure approached him and stabbed him. Blood spurting out of Zan's body. A reborn's (the term I use for reincarnated people) blood is dark blue. His dark blue blood was now like a fountain, he was losing blood, fast.

"This is what I should've done had I known you were the one I was destined to kill!" and Luciphawn removed his sword from Zan's body, and disappeared, like mist.

Faerore woke up, startled. She saw Zan's fountain of blood.

"Oh my goddess!" and she conjured divine energy to heal the wounds.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes……I'm…..alright now….."

Silent was moving uncomfortably in his bed. He was once again dreaming of the future.

He was in a burning inferno, people screaming and shouting for mercy. He looked around. It was Ayotaya. Cloaked figures roamed the place. Stabbing everyone and anyone they saw. Some stood up on high places, burning the buildings. And then a professor arrived. She was with two porings. With a wave of her hand there, and a wave of her other hand here, the fires stopped, and the sky turned back into its peaceful blue. But not for long.

"Silent! Quickly! We have to take care of these goons before they burn the place again!" Silent just nodded.

He ran towards one of the figures that was on the cliff, burning the buildings. He drew out his poison bottle and forcibly made him drink it. He dropped dead immediately. Another one of them summoned bolts of fire to rain down on the nameless professor.

"Hey! Look out!" Silent called out to her

"Hmph! You do not know my power yet!" she drew out her wand of occult and hit the ground with it. A magic formation appeared around her, a blue light coming out of it. Then the bolts fell down on her.

"Nooooooo! Hm?" She was unharmed. She just stood there as if nothing happened.

"My turn!" she put her wand in the air, two yellow gemstones appearing beside the goat's head on her wand, glowing.

"Let's see what trick I have for today!" and she pointed the wand at the cloaked figure, but then nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, the figure moved as if it came from a mental hospital. His cloak was removed by his movement. He was a wizard. He moved so much, then stopped all of a sudden. He fell on the ground, and Silent noticed blood coming out of every pore of his body.

"W-What did you do?" Silent asked the professor

"Bleeding Ma……" Silent woke up even before he figured out the name of the professor and knowing what she had done. Zan and Faerore were already eating breakfast.

"Wh……" before he even finished, Zan had already answered him.

"We just have peco eggs today……don't worry, peco eggs are really big actually."

Silent grabbed an egg and slammed it, so that he would crack it. He poured the yolk and everything else inside on his plate. It overflowed.

"I see what you mean." The three ate breakfast, exchanging stories of humor, fixed their camp, and was now once again ready to venture off to the city…..of Ayotaya.

"Wait…..I had a dream."

"Hm?" Faerore asked

"Ayotaya's in great danger."

"Well then. We'll be the ones to fix that danger, won't we? It's just that……well….as an oracle, I have to pacify that bloodlust of yours, and I can think of no other place to do it than Ayotaya."

"Oh alright, let's go." They walked across the plains, although nothing significant happened, but after an hour of walking, they finally reached their destination: Ayotaya.

"Wow! This is a beautiful place!" Silent exclaimed

"We should probably find a room at the inn first, then head on to the beach and…..have a barbeque?" Zan suggested

"Sounds good to me!" They went to the local inn and asked the person in charge.

"Excuse me, do you have a room with 3 beds?" Faerore asked the person-in-charge.

"Why yes of course. Follow me." And they did. The person opened the door and they looked inside. There was a fridge, three beds, windows and a table. Basic necessities. They put down their bags, changed into their bathing suits and waited for each other in their room.

"Oh, guys, you go on ahead, I'll follow." Faerore said as she was putting on her suit, apparently having some difficulty. The two went down to the beach, Zan went into the waters, while Silent just lay down on the sands and suuuuunbathed.

"It's been quite a while……I wonder where Faerore is?" Silent asked himself. Suddenly he saw Faerore walking down the sands, with a gorgeous bathing suit.

"Hey! Silent!" she called out. He just stared at her.

"Hm?" Silent was looking closer and closer at her breasts. Then Faerore took of her bathing suit, showing off her breasts to Silent. His mouth watered. The scenery became wavy, and Silent saw himself face-down on the sands.

"Uhhh….Silent? Is there something wrong?" Faerore asked Silent.

"Wh…what? Oh! No, not at all!" Silent said, blushing so hard his whole face was red.

"Anyway, wanna go swim now? You're going to get burnt staying there all day!"

"Sure!" the two ran towards the water, and when they got there, splashed water at each other.

"This is for you!" and Faerore splashed water at Silent. Zan conjured a waterball and threw it at Faerore knocking her down. The three were laughing so hard when Silent said:

"Hey! Let's go down the coral reef!" and they waded the waters until it was too deep and started swimming.

"His tone…….he…..he has lost some of his bloodlust" Faerore said to herself, with a wide grin on her face.

She went ahead of the two boys, with her long, golden hair trailing behind her. She saw a school of fish, then looked down. She gasped in amazement: the coral reef was beneath her. She waved her arms, signaling the two others to come look at it. They did and their eyes opened in amazement. They surfaced for some air.

"That was……..awesome!" Zan shouted, everyone in the beach heard him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Wanna go down again?" Faerore suggested

"Sure, I'll go take a closer look." Silent said as he dove down. He went near one of the fishes, and it swam away in fear. Faerore looked at all the different kids of fishes. From her facial expression, Silent could see that she was fascinated with fish. Zan, on the other hand, was once again playing with his magic. He made giant waves to carry him, so that he won't need to swim anymore. Then they surfaced once more.

"Any of you hungry? 'cause I am." Zan said to the group

"Oh, then let's have lunch!" Faerore said, then she swam at top speed towards the shore. Zan made yet another wave and sort of surfed on it. Silent just took it easy. When they got to the shore, they wore their clothes. Zan and Silent just wore their pants. The three went to the Inn to deposit their stuff then went over to a restaurant by the ocean called "Dencio's". Silent saw a good location to stay. It was by the ocean, with the strong breeze blowing your hair. They ordered a lot of things like crab, shrimp, SEAFOOD!

"Would you like anything else?" the Kafra asked.

"No..tha…." Zan said, interrupted by Silent.

"I'll have a mango shake thank you." Silent told the Kafra. She walked over to the cooks and told them their order.

"So……Faerore, are you able to resurrect Decipher?" Silent asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It's been over a….what?...a month?"

"I'll just have to find another way then…."

"We could always find something at Juno's library." Zan suggested.

"Okay then! Could you guys accompany me to Juno's library?"

"Sure!" Faerore replied

"I guess we could go tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

The food had arrived. It was a banquet of goodness. An assortment of seafood like crab, fish, shark's fin, dimsum…..yummy! The three looked at it with glee. Then after a split second, they started devouring it like hungry sharks. Faerore ate a little bit more decently. They didn't even exchange stories. They just ate and ate and ate until they were satisfied. After about an hour of eating. They stopped, and lay back on their chairs. As if they couldn't move an inch as the two boys were so full. Faerore just giggled and a large sweat drop trickled down her face.

"Well…….we're all satisfied now! I'm tired, are we going back to the inn now?" Faerore asked the two guys.

"Oh? Sure….let's go!" Silent replied, and as he stood up, he saw that Zan was having a little difficulty.

"OMG! Zan! You gained, like, 50 pounds!" Faerore shouted. A large sweat drop just trickled down Zan's face in reply. They walked down the by now dark alleys of Ayotaya, went in the Inn, up to their room, opened the lock, went inside and immediately fell down the bed. Anything anyone would do when they're tired or full or relieved to get back. Zan instantly fell asleep, as well as Silent. Faerore decided she'd take a short bath before going to sleep. As Faerore was taking her bath, Silent woke up, and stepped onto the balcony, where the cool breeze ran across his face.

"That dream……That dream I had…..will it come true like all my other dreams?" he asked himself.

"Why? Why can I see what will happen before they do?"

The door opened. Faerore was finished with her bath.

"Oh? Silent, did I wake you?" she asked him

"No……I'll just take a bath as well, you get your good night's rest." And he entered the shower room, took of his clothes, opened the shower and bathed.

"I remember…….It's been a month since I killed……." Again he started talking to himself.

"Why am I having all these hallucinations? Was Decipher's death all part of the fate of Midgard?"

He closed the valve, went out the door, dressed up in his PJs, and went to sleep.

**-Dy Phawn's Abode-**

Dy Phawn was sleeping at her abode in Morocc. She was constantly moving in her sleep.

"Dy Phawn………." A voice from the shadows said

"Dy Phawn………." Another voice said.

"W-Who's there?" No reply. "W-W-Who's there?" she asked once more.

The figure appeared in front of her, the other one at the back.

"Dost thou knoweth of the final ascensions of an acolyte?" One of them said

"What are you talking about?" the two figures disappeared. As they said something, they reappeared then disappeared after they finished talking.

"I, Sargatanas, an ascetic, art thy body of Lord Loki!"

"….and I, Luciphawn, a cleric, art thy mind and soul of Lord Loki."

"We watcheth o'er this world and all thy other eight worlds that was created from thy remains of thy gianteth, Ymir."

"We controleth thy faith of all thy nine worlds, everything goes as we have planeth."

"Midgardeth responds to our every whim, doing whate'er we want."

"….and so, my deareth Dy Phawn, I delivereth to thee a message."

"W-What?" she said, shivering

"Do you know of Zan?"

"Y-Yes. W-why?"

"Zan art…………..ALIVE!"

"Nani?" she shouted to the two. They stopped reappearing and disappearing now, they were now on a permanent spot in front of her.

"Zan art with thy assassin cross that thou has sought so hard for."

"Silent Storm?"

"Yes."

"I'll send my assassins immediately!"

"Thou shall not use those assassins! Use thy army, thy Bloody Vermillion, and bring chaos to thy world!"

Right after he said this, many cloaked figures arrived, kneeling before Dy Phawn.

"My lady! We serve thy every whim!"

"Wouldst thou followeth our plan?"

"Of course!"

"Zan art reincarnated, the only way to bring him back to his past form is by making him sing with his dragon's voice."

"Right!"

"Now, command thy Bloody Vermillion, and show the world your true love!"

"Bloody Vermillion, hunt down the assassin cross, Silent Storm, with him should be Zan in his reincarnated form!"

"Yes m'lady!" and the cloaked figures all left. Dy Phawn left the room as well.

"If all goes as we hath planeth, Lord Loki will be whole once again with the sound of a dragon's voice."

"Indeed."

Dy Phawn woke up from her slumber. Cloaked figures kneeling before her.

"H-How can this be possible? That was just a dream!"

"Thy Bloody Vermillion art not a mere dream, we are real!" and they left to hunt down Silent's party.

"This….this is all too weird."

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Scythie, Iris and Vermillion

**Author's Note: Zan shows his true power in this chapter……that's all I have to say for now! Hehe.**

**-Chapter 6-**

Silent woke up, and looked around. There was no one. He saw a note on the table. It read:

"Went out for breakfast at Dencio's. –Faerore and Zan"

He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the waste can. He just laughed.

"So they left without me…….Zan actually woke up early this time!"

He took a bath, put on his assassin cross clothes, and went out the door. He walked out on the street and went over to Dencio's. He looked around. There was no sign of them. He went over to the back, and he saw them. He went over to them immediately.

"Hey! You finished breakfast yet?" he asked

"Oh sorry! We already finished our breakfast!" Faerore replied

"You took so long to wake up and we were hungry!" Zan added.

"No….that's okay. I'm not hungry anyway, I guess I'll just skip breakfast today."

A moment of silence.

"What time is it anyway?" Silent asked the two.

"It's 11:30" Faerore replied

"I guess we should have lunch now, right?" Silent said

"I guess….."

They ordered seafood once again as it was the restaurant's specialty. They ate their once again, mouthwatering banquet in a rush. Zan finished first, he didn't even eat that much. His long, white hair just swayed in the wind.

"Is anything the matter?" Faerore asked him.

"I sense…..I sense……a tragedy."

The two dropped their spoons and forks.

"Y-Your dreams foresee the future as well?" Silent asked.

"No. I didn't dream this. I sense it. Sort of like the feeling you get when you sense someone's presence."

"So…..what's gonna happen?" Faerore asked

"Like I said, it's like the feeling you get when you sense someone's presence. You don't know the details. You just know it is."

"I see…." They both replied.

The three payed for the food, and went out the restaurant. The sky was once again blue. Silent's head was once again in the clouds. They just walked around the town aimlessly. Suddenly they heard a scream. They ran over towards the scene and saw cloaked figures around a dead woman's body. The cloaked figures looked at their party. They looked at them too. All they saw were dark, red eyes. The eyes glared at each one of them, injecting fear into their hearts. They all ran in separate directions, and one of them shouted orders in a language they could not understand. A pursuit began. As the figures ran, everything they passed was set ablaze. Soon, the whole town was a burning inferno.

"Faerore! We have to do something!" Silent said as he ran.

Faerore looked behind her. Zan was just standing there, looking into the empty space.

"Zan! Hurry! They're gonna catch us!" Faerore shouted, stressing her voice.

"Silent, remember that time when I said "The same thing happened to me"?" Zan asked

"Uhh..yeah!" he replied

"I was also a killer when I was newly reborn. And now…….my bloodlust is building up!"

Immediately after he had said this, the air became hotter, and giant bolts of lightning fell from the sky, along with super-heated air. The space Zan occupied turned into air. He was nowhere to be seen. Many of the cloaked figures died, along with some innocent residents. Zan reappeared by a cliff, this time he summoned giant flaming balls, or better known as meteors, and they rained down on the city, engulfing it in flames.

"Zan! Stop it! Just stop it!" Faerore shouted. But it was no use. The sound of everything around her was too loud, plus the fact that they were so far from each other. The sky darkened, and once again, lightning bolts rained down unto the city of Ayotaya. Then he summoned a tsunami from the depths of the sea and brought it to the city, flooding it.

One of the figures was able to get near Zan, to his demise. Zan turned around to the figure, summoned a "ball" of electricity in his hand and hurled it at the figure. Winds blew his long, brown hair, and smoke engulfed the cliff. After it had cleared, he saw that the cloaked figure was dead. He went over to examine it. That was something he regretted. He touched the guy, and he immediately got a needle and injected it into his neck.

"Ack!" was all he could say, as the needle was rapidly sapping him of his energy.

"Zan!" Faerore and Silent shouted as they ran towards him.

"Zan! Are you okay?" Faerore shouted, as she was trying to resurrect him. She couldn't though, as the force was too powerful for her to hold in her body. She needed a blue gemstone.

"Over here!" A voice in a boat near them shouted.

"We've got supplies here! We'll depart soon too! Hurry!" it said once more.

"Ok, Silent, I'll bring Zan to the boat." Faerore whispered to Silent.

"I'll stay here and try to do something about this mess." And before he finished his statement, he literally jumped down the cliff, to where the cloaked figures were. He drew out a thousand knives, hurling them at the people. One knife per person.

"Oh gosh! At this rate, his bloodlust will grow even more! He'll grow berserk!" Faerore shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" one of the crew replied

"I'm afraid the only cure is within him. If he does go berserk, he'll have to drink his own poison!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't…."

Silent was now on the floor, with the cloaked figures looking down on him. They made way for another one. Probably one with authority. The figure took of her hood, and revealed HER face.

"Dy Phawn!" Silent shouted, trying to escape and strangle her. The others held him down.

"Fancy seeing you here! I brought two people you probably haven't met before. They'll take care of you."

Two floating, cloaked figures appeared in the sky. Shackles appeared on Silent's arms and legs, connecting them to the ground. The other cloaked figures disappeared, and the patch of land that Silent was on slowly lifted into the sky, where the two figures where.

"Dost thou knoweth who we are?" One of them asked.

"No…." Silent said in the tone I child would use when being scolded. He was afraid for the very first time in his life. He experienced the feeling called fear.

"But thou had a dream of who we art!" The other one said.

"Loki!"

"Close enough…." The two circled him for a moment then introduced themselves.

"This art the last time we do this thing!" One of them said. They took of their hoods and began speaking once more.

"I art thy mind and soul of Lord Loki, Luciphawn!"

"….and I art thy body of Lord Loki, Sargatanas!"

"We watcheth o'er this world and the other eight….blah blah blah. Dost thou mindeth if we skip this intro and get to the point?"

"Fine." Silent replied

"Zan can sing right?"

"Yes."

"Make him sing! On thy plateaus of Juno! His voice wouldst stretch out across the land!"

"And just why would you want a world-wide concert?"

"That…" Sargatanas released his left shackle."…is something…." Luciphawn released his right shackle."…you don't want to know! Mind if we don't speak in old English anymore?" and they released the two shackles on his legs, dropping him on the ground.

"Oh and just between you and me, I, Luciphawn, was the one who had killed Zan before, I just toyed with Dy Phawn's memory." He smirked. "Oh dear! I have….accidentally….spilled the beans! How clumsy of me!" he said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You idiot!" and Silent made him drink one of his poisons.

"A mortal would die out of this." He said, laughing.

"Yes, but am I a mortal? Haha! Who gets the last laugh now?" and Luciphawn shoved the poison, and it dropped on the ground, its contents spilling on the ground.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll kill you quick and easy…….and you don't have to give me anyting in return!" Sargatanas said, while floating in mid-air, chanting. He summoned various spirits, and made them move around Silent, lifting him up, then passed through him, sapping him of his energy. The spirits dropped him, Silent was unconscious.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you!" He snapped his fingers. More cloaked figures arrived. "Hmph!" and the two immediately disappeared.

The figures caused even more damage to the city. One of them summoned a humungous meteor half the size of the earth. He was hailing it towards them. A suicide attempt probably.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing? You'll get us all killed!" Dy Phawn shouted in rage.

"That's the plan." He replied

She grabbed his neck and strangled him. No use, the spell had already been cast. The meteor was descending quickly.

Suddenly, a ring appeared around the meteor, which cut it in half, then into quarters, then billions of tiny little rocks. A professor emerged out of the shadows, with two porings.

"Professor Scythie! Of the Schweicherbil Academy!" Dy Phawn said to Scythie

"What are you doing?" she approached Dy Phawn and punched her face as soon as she got close enough.

"Ouch!"

"You're the person who brainwashed this Assassin Cross into killing Decipher!"

"Who gave you that info? That's old news!"

Scythie summoned a chilling wind, which took the color of a bloody rose and engulfed the city.

"Wooooo!" she shouted, and firebolts rained down on the city, like drops of water would when it rained. Dy Phawn noticed she wasn't getting hit, neither was Silent or Scythie. She looked at the ground. The ground had been protected, she saw blue cells. Land Protector.

"Why do you protect me along with you?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

Scythie didn't reply. She took Silent's body and brought it to the boat. As she did, Dy Phawn called out to her.

"If you knew he killed your friend, why do you help him now?"

"Because!"

"You…!" and she ran after them. She saw a high priestess onboard.

"Faerore! I finally met the oracle of Lady Freya!"

Scythie lay Silent's body next to Zan's.

"Faerore!" She called out to her.

Faerore replied with a wink. "Girl vs Girl!" and the two jumped down the boat and unto the deck. A battle ensued.

Dy Phawn just swayed her hips every time they launched an attack, repelling it.

"Faerore! I know you're holding Zan in there! Bring him out!"

"I can't do that!"

Dy Phawn summoned fluorescent pink ribbons to snatch them, but Scythie immediately cast Land Protector, dispelling the ribbons. Faerore spilled holy water unto the ground.

"Basillica, I see. But why protect me?" Dy Phawn asked while laughing an evil laugh.

"Look closely at the ground. You're not protected!" Scythie shouted

"huh?"

Scythie summoned spider webs from between her fingers and stuck unto various body parts of Dy Phawn, trapping her. One of them reached in her clothes and got back the poison.

"So….you wanted to give this to those two guys earlier to analyze huh? I think not!" and she gave it to Faerore who, in turn, threw it at her skin. It stung. A lot.

"We'll make you a deal. We won't kill you….yet…I'll let Silent handle it, as I can't kill."

The two went up the boat once more and went to the two guys were, watched over by the two porings, Vermillion and Iris. The boat set sail, with Dy Phawn on the ground, screaming.

"That professor…..what was her name? Scythie? Ugh….she's a formidable opponent. I'd better kill her quickly." She whispered to herself, not knowing who was at her back.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk………if you want her dead, just tell us for hell's sake!" Sargatanas said

"But then again, won't she add a challenge? I mean, she does match Silent in terms of technique!"

"Oh will you two shut up!" Dy Phawn shouted, the poison wearing off.

"Ouch! That's harsh! Anyways, we've seen the future, they're heading towards Umbala."

"But I thought they'd look up information about you two at Juno."

"Tsk tsk, you forget. We control fate." Luciphawn summoned a "ghost boat" and lifted Dy Phawn and put her on a chair. The two did the same.

"Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the deaths at sea!" and the boat solidified and went out to sea, following the trails of the boat Silent's party was on.

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Umbala

**-Chapter 7-**

Sargatanas, Luciphawn and Dy Phawn were on a boat, silently stalking Silent's party.

"I don't understand…..how will they get to Juno on boat?" Dy Phawn asked

"They're not going to Juno." Luciphawn answered

"Their course has changed. They're now going to Umbala, where they will understand the magic of ancient lore." Sargatanas continued

They watched the boat move forward for quite a while, then….

"Let's spice up things a bit!" Luciphawn said, as he summoned an invisible boat to raid their ship.

"Let the action begin!"

**-At Juno once more-**

Rakukojin was pacing through Juno's library, searching for anything he could find about Assassin Crosses as his friend, Decipher had been killed by one of them. He looked in the west wing. Nothing. The right. Still nothing. He went up to the 34th floor of the library, and walked slowly, putting his fingers on the books that lined the shelves. And at last, he found it. The book of everything about assassin crosses: "The Holy Evil: The Assassin of the Cross". He picked up the book, then dropped it on his toe.

"Yeooooooow!"

The book was really heavy. He dragged it onto a table nearby and set the book on top of it. He opened it. It was really dusty as books on the 34th floor weren't read very often.

"Let's see……chapter 1: What is an Assassin Cross? An assassin cross is a……" he flipped through the pages as he was really interested at how an assassin cross's poison can instantly kill and how they, being like us, mortals, were able to withstand it.

"A katar: an assassin's pride……..stealth maneuvers……..dual-weilding…….ah here it is! An assassin cross's poison!"

He read through the pages, reading each and every word, understanding what makes this particular poison so deadly.

**-Back at sea-**

Silent woke up, his head aching a bit.

"What happened? Ugh! Sargatanas! Luciphawn! Where are you?" He shouted, the whole boat heard him.

"Calm down! It's okay, we're at the boat, heading to Umbala." Faerore said, comforting him.

"But I thought we were going to Juno?"

"Umbala also has vital information, we couldn't go to Juno because, as you know, Ayotaya was raided and we had to escape."

"I see." Silent stood up, looked around the boat, looking for the professor.

"Where is she?" He felt something hitting his leg. He bent down to see what it was, and he was surprised to see a poring with a cute, little backpack.

"Umm…hi?"

"I'm Vermillion, Decipher's pet poring, would it be okay if I joined you?"

"Well that was straight to the point! Well, I guess it would be okay…."

Silent headed over to the edge of the boat, as did Vermillion, who then hopped unto his head.

"Would it be ok if I asked you a question that I know would bother you?" Vermillion asked.

"I guess…." Silent was feeling uneasy at that question but he was curious, and because the poring said it in a very adorable way.

"Why did you kill Decipher?"

"Because…….I was instructed by a gypsy named……"

Their conversation was interrupted when Scythie shouted "Stalkers!" She conjured a ball of fire to circle around her, then threw it at a distortion in the space behind their boat. It revealed a boat, with stalkers, all wearing pirate bandanas. They all jumped towards Silent's boat, and a battle ensued. The stalkers did summersaults in the air before landing on the boat. Some didn't land on the boat as Scythie and Zan blasted the hell out of them. Silent moved in, drew his katar and started hitting them. He was surprised to see that everytime he would hit one of them, fire would emerge from his katar.

"I enchanted your weapon to make it stronger!" Scythie shouted to him

"I appreciate it!"

He continued hitting them with his katar, until such a time that he just wanted to use his poison. Faerore stood in the middle, full of fright. All the blood the stalkers shed was on her face now, and tears ran across her face.

"Why do they want to risk their life? For what? Money? Money is such a mortal thing, they'll eventually die and it will become useless….."

Silent made a stalker drink the poison.

"…..and our mortal possessions, they won't be hear forever….."

Zan blasted a stalker's head.

"……our life is just temporary, why don't people make the most of it?"

Scythie summoned firebolts and made it rain down on another stalker.

"why….Why…WHY?" and as she screamed, a greenish light engulfed the boat, just before a stalker was about to stab Silent, which just went through him.

"My turn!" Silent said as he stabbed the stalker as well. It just went through him.

"What?" Silent asked, confused.

"WHY DO WE WASTE OUR LIVES GATHERING USELESS MORTAL POSSESSIONS? WHY?" and the waters beside the boat began to bubble, they saw a serpent's head rise from it.

"What?" everyone said, including Faerore. The serpent was rising quickly.

"What is this?" Faeror shouted towards the dragon. Now it was headed towards them. Silent went in front of Faerore, trying to protect her, as the spiritual dragon, as they had noticed, had passed through the boat. Vermillion and Iris went behind Scythie, who was behind Zan. Since it was spiritual, no damage was done to the boat. But then they looked around. No damage was done to their party either. They saw the stalkers, they were all dead. The dragon went back into the water, and the party could see the souls of the stalkers inside it. Faerore collapsed. She was exhausted.

"Bravo!" Sargatanas shouted

"An assassin cross's poison is really deadly as I have seen." Luciphawn shouted as well.

"Yes….riiight…but what was that dragon? Could that high priestes really do that? And that greenish light that protected everyone? What is that?" Dy Phawn asked

"That dragon was the Hae Ryong, or "Sea Dragon". The light is called the Basillica." Luciphawn explained

"Lu! Wanna come to Juno? I think we should know who are enemies are….especially that Silent and his poison!" Sargatanas shouted

"Ok! Dy Phawn! You stay here." And the two disappeared

"What? Don't leave me here!" she shouted.

**-Juno-**

The two knew exactly where it was. The 34th floor. They glided to that particular floor.

"Why don't we change clothes to blend into the crowd?" Luciphawn asked

"What crowd?" Sargatanas replied, looking around.

"Never mind, just change!"

With a sparkle, Luciphawn changed into a black trenchcoat and wore a black hat, while Sargatanas wore black pants with fire-designs, and wore something like bandages as his shirt, like an assassin would, only without anything underneath those bandages.

"There! You check the east wing, I check the west." Sargatanas said.

They did just that, looking at each and every book. But none of the titles had anything to do with an assassin crosses poison. Card Catalogs weren't made yet…..to their demise. Sargatanas saw a man sitting on a chair, reading a book entitled….."The Holy Evil"!

"This is it….." he walked over to the man and asked if he could borrow the book.

"No, I'm not yet done."

"Too bad! I want it!" and he disappeared then reappeared behind the man.

"What's your name?"

"Rakukojin."

"Well, Rakukojin, Goodnight!" and he passed his hand through his body and his hand held Rakukojin's heart when it came out once again.

"Lu! Here!" Sargatanas called out to his partner.

Luciphawn went over to Sargatanas, walking briskly, as his trench trailed behind him.

"Awww….poor professor." Luciphawn said. He touched the whole in his body and the blood ignited.

"Take cover!" Luciphawn conjured a greenish light and the blood disintegrated before it touched them.

"Hmph! The blood of a mortal! How disgusting!" Luciphawn said

"Now to get rid of the evidence…..would you care to do the honor?" Sargatanas asked

"Of course!" and Luciphawn walked over to the body and burnt it. Sargatanas took the book with him.

"Let's get back to Dy Phawn!" then they disappeared…once more.

**-The Sea-**

Faerore opened her eyes. She was on a soft bed.

"Are you alright?" Silent asked her.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She concentrated, hands in the air, then light started emitting from the floor. She was getting more and more rejuvenated, but more and more tired. Suddenly, the light disappeared.

"What happened?" She said, she was now panting.

"Don't waste your energy! See! You're already exhausted! Rest 'till we get to Umbala." Scythie said, as she was descending the steps.

"Y-Yes, I appreciate your concern."

Scythie went back up onto the deck.

"Will you be alright if I leave you?" Silent asked her.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Faerore kissed Silent swiftly on the cheek, lay down on her bed again, and just smiled. Silent was now burning hot.

"I'll be going n-now….." and he went up the steps, and Faerore fell asleep. As Silent was going up the steps, he saw an image. A cross. Then he saw Decipher. He was tied to the cross, his blood spurting out. Silent tripped.

"Argh! Another vision?" he paused for a while to reflect on what had just happened, then started ascending once more.

Dy Phawn was sitting on her chair. Alone. Not a single fish in the sea was swimming with the boat she was on.

"Where the hell are those bastards?" She shouted.

"Thou art mad at thee? Hm?" Luciphawn shouted. Dy Phawn turned and looked at them immediately.

"We have…..information on these so called Assassin Crosses." Luciphawn said.

"We haven't read it though, as we wanted to shaaaaaaaaare it with you." Sargatanas "took" some air, and solidified it into a book.

"Well, come over here and let's read it!" Dy Phawn said, and the two boys sat down beside her.

"Let's see…….katars……bloodlust…ah! here! Poison." Sargatanas said, as he flipped the pages. Luciphawn drew out a pair of mini-glasses out of the air as well and wore them.

"An Assassin Cross's poison is the most deadly thing to mortals on Midgard. If one drop of it would touch your blood or saliva, you're dead. Immortal entities or better known as gods or the valkyries are immune to this." Luciphawn said, and as he read each word, fiddled with his glasses.

"Ha! We're immune to it! Dy Phawn's not! Haha! Silent's gonna get you!" Luciphawn taunted Dy Phawn, prancing around with the book in hand.

"Shut up! Give me the book! I'll show you something!" and Dy Phawn grabbed the book from Luciphawn, as well as his glasses and imitated Luciphawn's actions with his glasses on. Sargatanas just giggled.

"Here! ……as gods or valkyries……..immune to this." Dy Phawn read once more.

"So?" Luciphawn questioned her.

"Shush! See! Here! It says: However, if the Assassin Cross were to add another ingredient, which is the Breath of Soul and Anger of Valkyrie, the immortals would die with one sip of it as well. Even f he or she would be the last immortal entity left in the nine worlds." She closed the book. Dust escaped from it, just before the book closed.

"H-What?" The two guys shouted. Sargatanas grabbed the book and the glasses.

"It says here that when added with the two ingredients mentioned above, mortals would be immune to it. Why don't we trick Silent using this knowledge?" Sargatanas suggested.

"Hmm……possible..yes." Luciphawn and Dy Phawn said, scratching their chins. Sargatanas pushed the glasses that were now on his nose nearer to his eyes.

"Hmph."

"Faerore! We're here!" Zan shouted, and went down the cabin and woke her up. The party saw a jungle with bridges on the trees and various treehouses. They went down the boat.

"We'll be headin' to Alberta now!" and the boat left.

An old man who seemed to be a person of great importance, judging from the clothes he was wearing approached the group.

"Welcome to Umbala, home to a part of the Yggdrasil tree, which allows movement between the nine worlds."

"Ooooooooooh" all of them said in astonishment.

**-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. Into the Abyss

**Author's Note: Well……in this chapter, you'd find it to have a lot of weird stuff, let's just put it at that.**

**-Chapter 8-**

The elder gave the party a moment to look around and see everything before them. Their heads were turning around, as well as their bodies, some of them even fell down.

"Now….don't overreact. It's just a bunch of tree-houses, that's all. Now, if you follow me, I can show you to your hut. We've been expecting you."

"Hm?" Scythie said, suspecting something.

They all followed the elder. They went up a long, spiral staircase made of bamboo up a large, fat tree. When they got up, they crossed a hanging bridge, which swayed with each step. The elder seemed to move about as if it were a walk in the park. They reached a house with many skulls on sticks near it.

"S-Silent….I don't want to stay here…." Faerore said, as he grabbed Silent's hand.

"We have to……it's the only place we've got." He replied.

"This will be your hut for tonight. The village shaman has gladly vacated it to make way for you. Just don't mess with any of his items." The elder opened the door, and they all went in.

"Excuse me. But why are you being so hospitable to us? We haven't even said a word to you!" Scythie said, as she held the door the elder was about to close.

"Fine, let me explain. May I come in?" The elder went in, and closed the door. The whole hut went pitch-black. He lit a matchstick.

"You are part of the prophecy." He explained.

"W-What prophecy?" They all shouted.

"Well, actually, only this high priestess before me was part of it. But it seems you have some how gotten mixed up in it."

"Sir, can you please tell us what exactly the prophecy is?" Faerore asked politely.

"Well of course." He extinguished the fire. It went pitch-black again. With a snap of the elder's fingers, the party could now see various images of what he was saying.

"Do you know who Loki is?" he asked

"Yes." Silent replied, with a serious look on his face.

"Loki was a lot like you, Silent Storm."

"Wait! We didn't even tell you his name!" Scythie said as shee stood up. She though the elder really suspicious indeed. The elder just glared at her, and she sat down immediately.

"Loki was an assassin cross in his mortal life, just like you. He killed a lot, but what he didn't have in common with you was that he didn't regret killing all those people, and thus became more blood-thirsty than you. Even killed his own parents. Do you know who trapped him in the depths of Niflheim?"

"Freya." Faerore replied, and as she did, the goddess Freya's beautiful face was seen by all, seemingly looking at each one individually.

"…and you are her oracle? Am I right?"

"That's enough! There is really something going on here!" Scythie stood up once again, Zan trying to pull her down. Instead, Scythie was the one able to pull up Zan.

"I can be happy-go-lucky at times, but I can see the gravity of this situation! That man is not an elder, he's actually quite young!"

A moment of silence.

"I will prove to you!" She snapped her fingers, and a blazing ball of fire revolved around her, each time it hovered above the elder, a portion of him was revealed. His skin was being burnt little by little.

"Scythie! What are you doing!" Zan shouted furiously.

"Fufufufu…smart girl!" now there was a gust of wind inside the hut, going at very fast speeds, blowing everyone's clothes.

Silent drew out his infiltrator and slashed the elder. His skin tore apart, and revealed Sargatanas, with his bandages and pants. He snapped his fingers once, and a black hole-like thing seemed to appear in the middle of the room, sucking in the party.

"A portal?" Scythie exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Silent said, thrusting two knives he drew unto the floor of the hut, trying to stay put.

"Quick! All of you! Grab each other's leg!" they did. Faerore grabbed Silent's leg.

Sargatanas walked up to where Silent had pierced the hut.

"Hmph!" he kicked Silent's hand, let go of the knives, and was sucked into the portal.

"You and your bitch can suffer together!"

Silent and the others felt like they were falling. Scythie had proven that they were.

"What're we going to do now? I'm feeling noxious." Faerore said. The others barely heard her. Silent was the only person that felt calm.

"We're all gonna die!" Zan said. They were getting closer to the ground now.

Scythie drew a yellow gemstone from her clothes and threw it at the ground. When the gem hit the ground, a pool appeared. They fell into that pool. It was deep enough, so no one got hurt. They all emerged, taking a deep breath.

"It's soooo cold!" Scythie said as she got out of the pool.

"Anyway, we're safe. Good thinking Scythie!" Silent said, complementing her.

Silent looked around. Faerore was nowhere to be seen. He saw bubbles in the middle of the pool.

"Faerore!" and Silent dove down the pool, where Faerore was. Silent grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the surface. Faerore was choking, and she looked really pale. On top of that, she was shivering.

Silent took of his shirt once more, like he did before, and told Faerore to use it as a jacket.

"No…Silent, you'll freeze to death." She said, still shivering.

"No. It's okay." The pool they emerged from froze. Silent was growing more and more pale.

"Silent are you okay?" Faerore asked.

"I-I'm fine….." Shivering now more than ever.

"Silent!" Silent collapsed. Zan caught him.

"He's fainted! Does anyone here have a red blood?" Scythie said

"We could go look for some!" Zan suggested.

"Faerore, can you stay here with Silent?" Scythie asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll keep him warm."

Scythie and Zan ran off into the distance. Faerore smirked. Scythie was getting less and less happy-go-lucky.

"Now…let's see….how do I keep him warm?" She tried all sorts of positions. Some were even very erotic-looking.

"Nothing's working! I guess I'll just have to…gulp…go on top of him." And she did. They looked like a couple doing very erotic actions indeed.

"Luciphawn! Dy Phawn! I've sent them to Niflheim now!" Sargatanas shouted.

"Good. Now we just need to start hunting for breath of souls and anger of valkyries….." Luciphawn said

"There are lots of those up in Asguard, why don't we go there?" Dy Phawn suggested.

"We'll have to do it at nightfall though…we'd be finished even before we can't catch their breath." Sargatanas said.

"We can wait till then right?" Luciphawn said.

"Of course we can!" Dy Phawn

Scythie and Zan were racing through a land they knew nothing about. Zan looked around. There were some very strange objects….

"Scythie! Where exactly are we?"

"I…have no idea."

They went on and on for hours until they saw a red glow by the rocks. They stopped running and began walking towards it, slowly….

"Could that be it?" Zan asked after a few steps.

"Yes….it's possible."

They went over, pushed aside the rocks and got the red stone. Yes, this was it. Red blood!

"We've got it! Quickly! Let's get back to those two!" Scythie said, with happiness in every word as she pranced about with the ore in her hand.

"Not so fast….." a voice from the shadows said. It stepped out, each step like a thousand voices screaming.

"You will not leave this land alive!" the man said.

"Sargatanas!" Zan shouted.

"I'm glad you remembered!"

"You were the one who brought us here right? Elder!" Scythie answered, swaying her hips while doing so.

"Smart…..hm…a professor right?"

"Just shut up!" Scythie shouted with a lot of frustration. She then opened her palm toward him, and Sargatanas started kneeling down, with his hands squeezing his head, with blue flames emitting from his body.

"Hmph!" He stood up, all the effects of the spell negated.

"What?"

Sargatanas leaped from the ground and headed towards them. Zan cast Icewall to block him, but he just broke through. He was about to punch Scythie, but she evaded it just in the nick of time, causing Sargatanas to punch the ground. It made a large dent, almost like a small crater.

"Hmm..you're smart, and you have good reflexes! But you're gonna need more than that to get by me!" he arrogantly said, and leaped forward once more to hit them. This time, Zan conjured a lightning ball and hurled it at him, sending him backwards. The sky darkened, the air was getting warmer. Bolt could be seen running across the sky. Scythie looked at Zan. He was concentrating. About to cast Lord of Vermillion.

Sargatanas lay on the ground, as if he couldn't do anything. Then his eyes widened, and leaped forward for the last time. His fists were now glowing. Since Zan was casting, he couldn't move, and Sargatanas used all his energy to deliver a massive blow to him. And he did. Sargatanas rest on the ground a bit, exhausted. Then ran off once again.

"Zan!" Scythie said as she ran towards him. The sky was still dark and it was getting warmer by the minute.

"Oh my goddess! He's fainted!" She looked at his earring, and saw the image of a Phen.

"So that's why!" She heard thunder getting louder and louder. And at last, a huge bolt of lightning descended from the heavens, accompanied by super-heated air.

Scythie picked up Zan and ran as fast as she could. The bolt hit the ground, and burnt a lot of trees nearby. It also made a large hole in the ground. Scythie, who was exhausted fainted, as you would hardly see a female carrying a male on her back to save him. She collapsed. There were now to unconscious people in the middle of an unknown place. That can't be good….

Faerore fell asleep……ON TOP OF SILENT(!). Silent woke up, and was shocked to see Faerore on top of him.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, his face was now the color of fire.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry. It's just that I was trying to keep you warm, and I though you'd appreciate that…sorry" Faerore said, with a small tear running across her face.

Silent drew her head towards his chest to make it lie there. Faerore looked up at him, with tears bathing her face.

"It's okay. I appreciate what you did for me." He said. Faerore hugged him.

"Oh! Your jacket! It's ok, I'm dry now." Silent took his shirt from her, and wore it once more.

"By the way, where's Zan and Scythie?"

"Oh, they went looking for Red Blood to use so that Scythie would be able to heat you up…guess we don't need that now right? They should be back by now though……" She said, with a bit more serious look on her face.

"Something tells me something happened to those two….we have to find them!"

"Right!"

They sprinted off into the distance, following the path Faerore said those two took.

**-End of Chapter 8-**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know chapter 7 and 8 were……crappy and boring...not to mention weird****, but I promise in the next chapter, lots of cool stuff will appear. And the return……of BLOOD.lolz**


End file.
